CHAIN
by zero BiE
Summary: Ah, kenapa bisa dia lupa. Kejadian yang sebenarnya sepuluh tahun lalu, sehari sebelum tragedi keluarga Kiryuu/"... Darahku yang sudah mengalir dalam tubuhmu, pada akhirnya akan kembali mencari Tuan-nya."/ Violet itu kehilangan binarnya
1. Chapter 1

**Kanam Kiryuu**

**CHAIN**

**prologue**

Yeah! Bentar lagi puasa...dan bolehkah aku mempersembahkan fict nista ini, sebelum nantinya aku mengunci otak bejat dan menetralkannya sejenak ^^

_**I warn you before! This contain is YAOI in which stands for boy to boy loving or man to man or guy to guy, or Kaname to Zero loving...however you put it ^^**_

_**Dont like? Just push back**_

.

.

.

"Haaaah." Zero menghembuskan nafas berat sembari mencuci piring bekas sisa makan malamnya. Dia melirik pergelangan tangan dimana sebuah jam perak melingkar manis disana. Pukul sebelas malam. Jam dimana makan malam sudah lewat beberapa jam dari jam makan malam seharusnya. Zero kembali menghembuskan nafas pelan, secepatnya menyelesaikan kegiatan mencucinya. Dan memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya sebelum dua orang lain penghuni rumah itu terbangun akibat aktifitas malam harinya itu.

Zero berdiri di depan jendela sesampainya ia di kamar. Membuka dengan lantang jendela dan tirai penutupnya. Membiarkan semilir angin dan sinar bulan masuk menyelinap kedalam kamarnya. Dia kukuh berdiri, bersender disisi jendela, tidak perduli udara yang semakin dingin menusuk tulang menyentuh kulit pucat miliknya.

Dia sedang dalam masa susah tidur saat ini.

Pikiran tentang kejadian siang tadi mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Zero menggelengkan kepala dengan gusar, membuat rambut peraknya sedikit berantakan. Mata sewarna batu Amethyst itu menatap tidak fokus keluar.

Yeah...mana bisa kau fokus terhadap apapun yang ada dihadapan matamu, ketika pikiranmu berada entah dimana kan?

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Zero..." panggil seseorang, yang tampaknya siswa dari kelas sebelah. Zero mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Hn?" tanggapnya singkat, menatap siswa tersebut, menanti percakapan selanjutnya dari siswa itu, yang entah siapa namanya.

"Ano, Yagari sensei mencarimu Zero-kun." Zero terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk singkat tanda ia mengerti. Merasa tidak ada lagi keperluan, siswa itu beranjak dari hadapan Zero, malas juga berlama-lama berduaan dengan orang yang bahkan untuk mengeluarkan dua huruf pun sebagai balasan begitu pelit. Rumor tentang Zero Kiryuu, sang komite disiplin sekolah yang terkenal anti-sosial, ternyata benar adanya.

Selepas kepergian siswa itu, Zero menutup buku yang tadinya mencuri konsentrasi pikirannya. Mengemasi buku itu, memasukkannya kedalam laci meja miliknya. Terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang untuk menemui salah satu orang yang masuk kategori orang yang malas untuk ditemui olehnya, selain Kuran. Tapi diputuskan ia akan menemui Sensei tersebut walau enggan.

**xxKZxx**

Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut raven, mata sebelah kanan yang ditutup dan tak lupa sebatang rokok terselip diantara bibirnya berdiri di antara pepohonan mapple yang ada di belakang sekolahan. Malas bersender, dan memilih menatap awan-awan dilangit saja.

"Sensei," sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggunya sudah datang. Yagari tersenyum sedikit, "Zero-kun, kupikir kau tidak mau menemuiku." Ucapnya, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati pemuda yang juga anak didiknya di sekolah itu.

"Ada kepentingan apa sampai sensei dari Night class memanggilku secara pribadi seperti ini.?" Zero malas berbasa-basi, terlalu menyia-nyiakan waktunya.

Yagari menepuk puncak kepala Zero, mengusapnya dengan sayang membuat Zero semakin merengutkan wajahnya. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Sensei." Tolaknya. Dia benci diperlakukan layaknya anak-anak. Yagari menghela nafas sedikit. Matanya yang biasanya menatap tajam kini berubah teduh. Hanya pada pemuda ini. Pemuda kesayangannya.

"Dinginnya Zero ku ini, bagaimanapun kau adalah anak didik kesayanganku sedari dulu. Tidakkah kau ingin memberiku pelukan setelah bertahun-tahun kita berpisah,?"

"Aku pergi kalau tidak ada urusan lagi." Zero hampir beranjak, kalau saja sang Sensei tidak menahan langkahnya.

"Aku memanggilmu karena ada hal yang harus kusampaikan dan perlu kau ketahui Zero-kun, ini tentang adikmu." Suasana berubah sedikit tegang. Pegangan Yagari dilengannya semakin erat. Bisa dilihat tatapan mata Yagari kembali serius, mau tidak mau membuat Zero ikut serius juga.

Kalau sudah menyangkut tentang adiknya yang sudah tewas akibat ulah vampire Pureblood beberapa tahun lalu, sudah pasti ini serius. Zero merubah posisi berdirinya menghadap kearah sang Sensei, yang juga merupakan guru berlatihnya sebagai Vampire Hunter. Semenjak kedua orangtua plus saudara kembarnya tewas dibantai oleh bangsa Vampire, Zero diasuh oleh Yagari yang saat itu dikirim oleh Asosiasi Vampire Hunter. Sebagai pemburu vampire paling hebat, kemampuan Yagari tidak perlu diragukan lagi sama sekali, alasan mengapa Cross Kaien menjadikanya guru di Night Class yang isinya para Vampire dari strata tingkatan apapun.

"Ichiruu?"

"Hm...," Yagari mengangguk singkat. "Kuharap kau tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya Zero-kun, Ichiruu yang selama ini kau kira tewas oleh Shizuka Hiou, ternyata masih hidup."

Zero melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar kabar itu. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun menanggapi berita yang disampaikan oleh Yagari. Itu terlalu mengejutkannya.

**End of flashack**

.

.

.

**xxKZxx**

.

.

.

.

Zero kembali mengusap wajahnya. Berita tentang saudara kembar yang masih hidup benar-benar mengusik pikirannya. Tidak habis pikir dan percaya akan kenyataan tersebut. Apalagi, Yagari mengatakan bahwa Ichiruu bersama Pureblood terkutuk yang telah membantai habis keluarga mereka. Yang telah mengubah hidup Zero drastis. Mengubahnya menjadi makhluk yang dibencinya, bahkan dengan tingkat paling hina. Pikirannya tersadar akan satu hal. 'Apakah Ichiruu...juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku?'

Kalau benar dia bersama Vampire wanita itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan Ichiruu juga menjadi sepertinya.

'Tidak mungkin.' Ekspresinya berubah keras.

"Kalau kau terus melamun didepan jendela dengan angin sekencang itu, aku yakin kau akan masuk angin setelahnya." Sebuah bisikan ditelinganya serta tiupan di sekitar lehernya dan sebuah jaket berwarna putih menyelimutinya kontan membuat Zero terkejut, dengan refleks ia membalikkan tubuhnya demi mengetahui siapa orang yang tiba-tiba menyusup dibelakangnya.

"Kuran!" pekiknya tertahan. Menyadari dekatnya jarak mereka membuat Zero mundur selangkah, terhenti didinding kamarnya.

"Hm...refleks yang terlalu telat, Kiryuu. Saking asyik melamun, kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku dari tadi."

Pemimpin klan Kuran itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Zero, menghimpit tubuh ramping itu dan menjebaknya diantar kedua lengannya. Kaname mengusap pipi putih Zero pelan, mengendurkan sedikit ekspresi berat yang terus terpasang diwajah pemuda bersurai perak itu beberapa saat lalu. Zero memejamkan matanya sejenak demi melepaskan kepenatan yang melanda pikirannya. Kalau biasanya Zero tidak begitu suka akan keberadaan sang pemimpin asrama Moon yang selalu menyelinap masuk sesuka hati ke kamarnya tanpa izin, untuk kali ini ia membiarkan sang Kuran menyentuhnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Cukup efektif menepis pikiran kalut akan saudara kembarnya.

Perlahan, ia membiarkan kepalanya terjatuh dibahu Kaname, membiarkan jemari lentik itu menyentuh rambut peraknya.

"Aku lelah." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

Kaname mencium puncak kepala pemuda itu, menikmati aroma segar yang menguar dari rambut-rambut sewarna perak terang. "Ada apa? Kudengar, kau dipanggil oleh Yagari sensei,hm?" tanyanya masih sambil menikmati aroma shampo dari rambut Zero.

Zero diam. Tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun atas pertanyaan pemuda brunete yang masih asyik memeluk tubuhnya. Memasrahkan diri dipelukan pemuda itu lebih penting daripada menjawab pertanyaannya.

Untuk saat ini,hal yang perlu dipikirkannya adalah merelaksasikan pikiran kusut yang bersemayam sejak beberapa jam lalu dan membuatnya jadi ringan. Jujur saja, Zero mengalami sakit kepala yang membuatnya sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya didinding. Tapi ternyata elusan halus dikepalanya cukup efektif meringankan sakit yang mendera untuk sementara waktu. Tanpa harus menelan sebutir _pain killer_.

"...kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam," Zero mengangguk singkat. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Atau kau terserang rasa 'lapar' hm? Sehingga waktu tidurmu terganggu."

Zero mendecakkan lidahnya begitu mendengar kata 'lapar' keluar dari bibir Kaname. Dan dia paham apa maksud dari kata 'lapar' itu sendiri. Zero mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap tepat dimanik hitam sang Kuran itu. "Bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain selain hal 'lapar' didiriku? Kau begitu inginnya 'dimakan' ya, dasar _masochist_." Rengut Zero. "Jangan merendahkan ku, Kuran brengsek." Makinya lagi. Cukup kesal bila harus diingatkan, siapa dia sekarang ini. Mengingat betapa ia harus tergantung terhadap pemuda angkuh didepannya ini menambah rasa kesal menjadi berlipat-lipat.

Kedua sudut bibir Kaname terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai begitu melihat reaksi pemuda bermata violet yang tengah merengut itu. Reaksi yang cukup manis mengingat Zero terkenal dengan tampang dinginnya dan sikap acuh terhadap orang lain. "Kalau kau terus berwajah semanis itu, jangan salahkan aku setelahnya Kiryuu."

" –eh? Apa maksud!...mmpphhhh!" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, kepala klan Kuran itu membungkam ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan dibibir. Tanpa permisi menerobos masuk kerongga mulutnya, menghisap lidahnya. Mencium dengan penuh hasrat pastinya. Membuat kedua mata Zero melotot dengan nafas yang tertahan. Dia belum siap dengan serangan ciuman ini. Hal menyebalkan lainnya yang SELALU dilakukan Kaname padanya, dan alasan kenapa Kaname Kuran masuk dalam daftar 'Orang yang Malas untuk ditemui' olehnya.

" –henti! Hhmmpp! Stop it, Kaname baka!" bentaknya begitu berhasil melepaskan ciuman sang kepala asrama Moon. Dilihatnya tampang menyebalkan itu memasang sebuah senyum yang terkesan, errr mesum?

Nafas Zero terengah, dan ia siap melancarkan tinjuan andai saja Kaname tidak menahan lengan kiri yang sudah siap teracung ke pipi mulus milik Kaname. "Kau!"

"Kan sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak berwajah semanis itu, atau kau sebenarnya suka dan hanya berpura-pura menolak hn?" goda Kaname, mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya yang kontan ditahan oleh Zero. Ingatkan kalau ia adalah seorang Vampire Hunter dengan rangking dibawah Yagari Toga. Dan kekuatan mereka seimbang –mengingat lagi keduanya sama-sama pria! Seharusnya mudah bagi Zero untuk membanting Kaname, dan menembak Vampire Pureblood bermarga Kuran itu dengan senjata kesayangannya bila Pureblood itu sudah bertingkah sedikit ...mesum? Sifat yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam diri para Pureblood apalagi Pureblood kelas bangsawan seperti Kuran.

Ah, si Bloody Rose yang biasanya setia menemani Zero entah tersimpan kemana, membuatnya kewalahan menghalau Kuran mesum satu ini.

Kaname kembali mengecupnya, kali ini dileher putih Zero yang mana tercetak sebuah Tatto segel. Digigitnya dengan kasar segel itu, mebuat Zero terpekik tertahan. Tampak cairan merah mengalir dari leher putih itu, mengeluarkan bau khas yang bisa memancing vampire yang haus darah untuk menghisapnya. Aroma manis dari Zero membuat Kaname terasa 'lapar'. Dengan segera Kaname menjilati cairan merah kental itu. Sudah pernahkah Kaname mengatakan kalau 'rasa' Zero itu begitu berbeda? Manis mungkin? Walau kenyataannya, dia adalah level E.

Kaname membenci tatto segel Zero. Tatto segel penghubung antara Zero dengan Yuuki, yang membuatnya diam-diam diliputi perasaan bernama cemburu. Padahal, -menurutnya- pemuda bersurai perak yang ada dalam dekapannya ini adalah miliknya. Utuh. Dan Zero hanya membutuhkan 'darahnya' bila ia didera rasa 'lapar'.

" –Khh, akh,!" desahnya tertahan begitu taring Kaname tertancap diam-diam dilehernya.

"Kana –me.!" Semua syarafnya lumpuh seketika. Kalau saja Kaname tidak menahan bobot tubuhnya, dipastikan ia akan merosot setelahnya. "...Peluk aku." Bisik Kaname, memerintahkan Zero untuk bergantung padanya. Dengan lemasnya, kedua lengan yang tadinya terkulai disisi tubuhnya, terangkat untuk memeluk leher Kaname. Kembali memasrahkan dirinya dipelukan kepala klan Kuran yang selalu seenaknya itu.

**xxKZxx**

"Jadi,...sudah bisa cerita sekarang.?" Tanya Kaname, yang kini memeluk tubuh Zero diatas ranjang milik pemuda perak itu. Keduanya bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur Zero, dengan sebuah selimut tebal menyelimuti keduanya. Mata Zero yang tadinya terpejam, sedikit membuka dengan malasnya. Ia masih lelah. Dan sedikit mengantuk untuk melanjutkan percakapan serius. Tenaganya masih belum pulih, dimana tadi darahnya sudah 'terdonorkan' secara paksa.

Zero memfokuskan pandangannya begitu melihat tatapan Kaname yang menanti jawaban keluar terucap darinya. Dia menghela nafas lelah.

Hal yang ingin dilupakannya walau sejenak.

"_Still no answer me, my Zero_?" tandas Kaname. Sedikit kecewa.

"Ichiruu..,"

"Hm?"

Zero menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Mempersiapkan oksigen untuk kebutuhan saat ini. Nafasnya sesak sesaat mengingat kenyataan akan saudara kembar yang mungkin masih hidup dan bersama wanita Vampire itu. Ah, Vampire...

Ditatapnya Kaname –lagi.

Bukankah pemuda ini juga sama dengan wanita itu, Shizuka Hiou. Vampire Pureblood yang menggigit dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu dan mengubahnya juga menjadi level E.

Tapi kenapa, ia bisa 'terjatuh' oleh pemuda ini?

"Yagari sensei mengatakan bahwa Ichiruu...masih hidup." Zero meremaskan jemarinya keselimut. Wajahnya kembali keras. Menandakan kegelisahannya.

Kaname menunjukkan reaksi datar atas pernyataan Zero barusan. Seolah itu bukan hal yang mengejutkannya."Tapi yang menjadi pikiranku adalah, kenyataan bahwa Ichiruu bersama wanita itu. Bersama Vampire terkutuk itu, hidup bersama vampire yang membunuh orangtua kami," Lirihnya.

"Berpikir apakah dia juga berubah sama sepertiku." Lanjutnya. Remasan dijarinya semakin mengerat membuat kuku-kuku jemari lentik itu memutih. Kaname menggenggam jemari yang kini bergetar, mencoba menenangkan Zero.

Mungkin kata-kata tidak berfungsi dengan baik saat ini. Dan Zero bukanlah tipe orang yang akan terbuai dengan kata-kata. Saat ini, yang pemuda itu butuhkan hanyalah gerakan-gerakan seduktif yang menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Seperti yang dilakukan Kaname sekarang, sebuah elusan lembut disurai peraknya. Bagaikan _Lullaby_ yang perlahan membuatnya jatuh terlelap.

'**TOK TOK'**

Kaien mendongakkan kepalanya sembari membenarkan letak kacamata minus miliknya. Sedikit mendesah karena kesibukannya memeriksa data murid baru yang baru saja ia terima pagi tadi melalui fax terganggu.

"Masuk." Ujarnya mempersilahkan orang tersebut.

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok yang sangat ia kenal sedari dulu.

"Ah, Yagari-san. Duduklah." Mempersilahkan pria itu lagi kembali berkonsentrasi membaca berkas-berkas yang ada didalam sebuah amplop coklat besar di mejanya. Keliahatannya serius sekali.

Setelah menutup pintu dan memastikan pintu itu terkunci, Yagari menarik kursi yang ada dihadapan Kaien. Mematikan rokoknya yang sudah tinggal puntungnya kedalam asbak yang tersedia.

"Kau sudah menerima datanya,?"

Kaien diam sesaat. Mengerti arah pembicaraan dari Yagari. Diliriknya amplop coklat besar berisi data-data yang dimaksud. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Wajah keduanya berubah serius. Kaien Cross yang terkenal ceria dan sedikit ceroboh tidak tampak sekarang ini. "Kuharap tidak terjadi hal buruk nantinya terutama terhadap Zero."

"Aku akan mengawasi 'dia'." Tandas Yagari begitu melihat kekalutan tercetak diwajah Kepala sekolah _Cross Academy_ tersebut yang dibalas hanya dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil. Kaien tidak begitu banyak bicara seperti biasanya saat ini.

Sebuah perasaan kalut menyelimutinya. Kekhawatiran yang berlebih terhadap salah satu anak asuh kesayangannya itulah alasan terkuat yang menghinggap dihati sang mantan Vampire Hunter tersebut. Entah kenapa, rasanya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi nanti.

"Aku akan menjaga Zero walau apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku adalah Ayahnya."

Yagari menarik sebatang rokok yang terselip didalam bungkus, menghidupkannya, lalu menghisap dengan sangat dalam menikmati nikotin dengan sangat khidmat. Kemudian menghempaskan asap yang terkumpul didalam rongga mulut dan dadanya dengan kasar. "Aku juga." Desisnya.

.

.

**xxxxKZxxx**

.

.

Pintu gerbang _Cross Academy_ terbuka sangat lebar. Seringai terbentuk dikedua sudut bibir pemuda bersurai perak gelap. Sebuah tas tersampir dibahunya.

"Aku kembali...aniki." desisnya pelan, semakin melebarkan seringainya.

Poni panjang yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan parasnya kini tertiup angin, menampakkan sebuah paras yang _familiar_. Paras dengan manik sewarna _Amethyst_ yang identik serta surai peraknya yang sedikit lebih gelap dari surai perak seseorang.

**KxZ**

**To be continued**

**Vampire Knight ****© Hino Matsuri**

Well, i hope you enjoyed and liked it and give me some review and offer critiques and suggestions please

With big LOVE

Zero bie


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanam Kiryuu**

**CHAIN**

**Chapter 1: Twin Kiryuu**

_**I warn you before! This contain is YAOI in which stands for boy to boy loving or man to man or guy to guy, or Kaname to Zero loving...however you put it ^^**_

_**Dont like? Just push back**_

.

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**HINO MATSURI**

.

"_Cross Academy_?" pemuda itu menatap tidak percaya pada sosok seorang gadis dengan warna rambut senada dengan miliknya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk singkat. "Tapi untuk apa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir sang gadis yang juga merupakan 'majikan' dirinya. Memahami maksud dan tujuan masuk ke sekolah yang terkenal akan dua pembagian kelas, Night dan Day class tersebut. Juga rahasia besar yang pastinya tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang awam. Dimana para Vampire bersekolah disana layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menemui 'seseorang', Ichiru?" suara merdu mengalun keluar dari gadis tersebut, tersenyum penuh arti.

Tubuh Ichiru menegang. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya. Sosok yang sudah 10 tahun terpisah darinya. Zero Kiryuu.

Ichiru tersenyum samar.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita masuk kesana Hime-sama?" gadis yang dipanggil Hime oleh Ichiru mengangguk.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Ichiru datar. Entah kenapa, dia mendapatkan firasat yang tidak baik nantinya.

"Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku,"

"Dan memainkan peranku yang sudah digariskan, mulai dari sekarang." Sambung gadis tersebut tersenyum samar.

Suasana ruang kepala sekolah Cross Academy diselimuti aura tegang saat dua orang murid pindahan baru hadir disana. Yagari dan Kaien tidak bisa membohongi wajah mereka untuk tidak menarik urat syaraf disekitar wajah. Dihadapan keduanya, salah satu dari murid baru itu begitu familiar dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal. Baik wajah dan bentuk fisik begitu serupa. Wajar saja, karena mereka adalah kembar. Mungkin yang membedakannya hanyalah warna rambut Ichiru yang sedikit lebih gelap dari perak milik Zero.

Sedangkan murid baru yang satu lagi, walau selalu menampilkan senyuman ramah tetapi aura misterius yang dimiliki gadis itu tetap harus Kaien dan Yagari waspadai. Gadis cantik dengan rambut senada dengan kembar Kiryu itu mengingatkan mereka pada sosok vampire wanita yang selalu menghantui hidup Zero. Shizuka Hiou.

Maria kurenai, vampire level B yang pastinya akan masuk ke asrama Moon yang dikepalai oleh Kaname Kuran.

Keheningan diantara mereka terusik ketika pintu masuk ruang itu diketuk. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kaien, orang yang ternyata adalah Kaname Kuran segera masuk.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Ia dikejutkan oleh sosok berhelai perak yang ia kira sebagai Zero.

"Ah, Kaname. Kau telah datang, kemarilah." Sapa Kaien setelah lama membungkam sejak kehadiran dua orang murid baru itu. Kaname duduk disalah satu sofa tamu yang ada. Duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda berhelai perak yang ia kira Zero. Alis Kaname berkerut, walau ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar. Diamatinya pemuda itu secara teliti. Helai perak yang gelap serta Ametysht yang tidak seterang biasanya.

Tunggu. Mungkin fisik pemuda dihadapan Kaname itu identik dengan Zero-nya. Entah kenapa perasaan Kaname mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah Zero. Surai perak milik Zero lebih terang dari pemuda ini, dan iris violet Zero lebih gelap dan bening. Kalau saja ia tidak mengingat nama besar Kuran yang selalu bisa mengontrol emosi dalam kondisi apapun, mungkin ia akan membelalakkan matanya –walau hal itu sangat ingin ia lakukan sekarang. Sadar pemuda dihadapannya bukanlah Zero Kiryuu. Melainkan saudara kembar Zero. Ia teringat pembicaraan semalam. Tentang saudara kembar Zero yang dinyatakan masih hidup setelah 10 tahun dikabarkan telah tewas.

Dan sekarang, pemuda kembaran Zero ada dihadapannya. Tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Entah mungkin nalurinya sebagai vampire begitu kuat, tapi senyum yang ditujukan padanya terselip sebuah kebencian.

Kaname menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku, dan kini manik coklatnya beralih pada gadis yang berada disebelah kembar Kiryuu tersebut.

"Dia Maria Kurenai," Ujar Kaien memecah keheningan. Kepala Kaname tertoleh padanya.

"Pastinya akan menempati Moon dorm, seperti yang kau lihat." Lanjut Kaien lagi. Dia rasa, dia tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar pada ketua asrama Moon itu. Kaname pasti bisa merasakan aura yang dimiliki sang gadis.

Maria lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Tubuh yang kecil serta parasnya yang cantik. Dengan kepribadian sangat sopan, bak vampire bangsawan yang selevel dengan para Pureblood.

"Salam kenal Kuran-sama. Senang akhirnya bisa berjumpa dengan anda." Salamnya dengan sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya. Kaname hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Lalu...dia," ujar Kaien menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Ichiru Kiryuu." Sambung pemuda itu sendiri, menyanggah perkataan sang Cross. "Kembar dalam keluarga Kiryuu, dan juga saudara dari Zero Kiryuu yang kalian kenal." Sebuah senyum datar terpasang diwajah Ichiru yang menatap Kaname tajam.

.

.

(K&Z)

.

.

Zero menyandarkan tubuhnya pada palang pagar atap sekolah. Merasakan angin segar yang berhembus dengan bebasnya tanpa penghalang apapun. Atap sekolah memang tempat paling pas untuk membolos. Ketika kau sangat tidak ingin diganggu oleh berisiknya teman-teman sekolah yang lebih senang bergosip.

Alisnya mengernyit sesaat sinar matahari menerobos memasuki retinanya. Dengan enggan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menutupi.

Sinar matahari dimusim panas kali ini mungkin agak sedikit keterlaluan dari tahun lalu. Temperatur udara yang mulai naik sedikit demi sedikit menguarkan udara yang gerah. Zero melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik erat lehernya. Menjadikannya sulit bernafas disaat panas begini.

Dia membuka dua kancing teratas baju kemejanya. Menampakkan tato disekitar leher mendekati bahu. Sebuah tato segel yang diberikan oleh Ayah asuhnya, Kaien. Tato yang menjadi cambuk pengingat dirinya, siapa dia sekarang ini.

Kerongkongannya tiba-tiba terasa kering, menuntutnya untuk meneguk botol mineral yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Meneguk isinya hingga habis.

Sayang, walau botol tersebut sudah habis, tapi rasa haus itu masih terasa. Air itu hanya sekedar numpang lewat ke batang tenggorokkannya. Tidak ada arti lebih untuk menuntaskan dahaga Zero.

Sial...rutuknya.

Dengan kesal, botol tersebut diremas lalu dilemparkan dengan sembarangan ke lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik setelahnya.

"My..my..kau kasar sekali Kiryuu-kun" sebuah suara teduh menginterupsi Zero.

Takuma Ichijou terlihat dibalik pintu masuk. Berjalan menghampiri Zero. Iris emerald dengan senyum teduh disambut oleh alis Zero yang menukik tajam. Serta gerak tubuh yang berubah sigap. Biar sebaik apapun Ichijou padanya, Ichijou tetaplah bangsa Vampire yang harus selalu diwaspadai.

"Kau tidak pernah merubah sikapmu terhadap bangsa kami ya, 'Hime'. Jangan bersikap kaku begitu."

" . Heran deh, kau bisa langsung tunduk pada Kaname saja. Mungkin harus kutanyakan padanya suatu hari nanti jurus apa yang ia pakai untuk menjinakkanmu." Goda Ichijou, setelah tubuhnya mendekat kearah sang Silverette.

Rona pink menjalari pipi Zero.

"Berisik! Dan jangan panggil aku 'Hime', itu menjijikkan." Sanggahnya, masih tidak bisa mengendalikan rona pink yang kian berubah semakin merah saat nama Kaname disebut Ichijou.

Ichijou terkekeh mendapat reaksi manis yang pemuda perak itu perlihatkan. Tubuh jangkung Ichijou mendekat kearah Zero,lalu ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke palang pagar pembatas, berdiri bersebelahan dengan Zero.

Ichijou satu-satunya Vampire yang mengetahui obsesi tersembunyi sahabatnya itu terhadap pemuda berhelai perak ini.

"Cuaca yang cerah ya." Seloroh Ichijou. Menengadahkan kepala menatap cerahnya langit saat ini.

Zero mendengus. Kesal waktu membolosnya terganggu oleh kehadiran orang lain. Tapi toh, ia menikmati juga. Tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu bersama orang 'asing'. Walau Ichijou adalah bangsa Vampire yang Zero benci.

Hening tercipta diantara kedua pemuda dengan helai yang berbeda warna itu. Keduanya saling menikmati cuaca musim panas satu sama lain. Lebih memilih bungkam daripada bercengkrama dengan akrabnya. Lagipula, Zero bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai meramaikan suasana. Berbeda dengan Takuma Ichijou yang terbiasa beramah tamah dengan senyum yang setia terpasang diwajah tampannya.

Mungkin Zero harus belajar pada pemuda blonde itu bagaimana caranya untuk sesekali tersenyum pada orang lain. Bukannya menampilkan alis mata yang menukik tajam disetiap sudut dan bertampang masam sepanjang waktu.

Dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang.

Sudut Amethyst Zero menangkap senyum yang tetap setia terpasang di wajah putih pucat disana.

Cih, dasar Vampire! Desis Zero dalam hati. Seingatnya, Vampire yang ia kenal rata-rata bertampang munafik bila berhadapan dengan manusia biasa. Tentu itu semua agar identitas mereka sebagai Vampire tidak ketahuan oleh publik umum. Dan bodohnya, manusia dapat dengan mudah terpesona oleh fisik mereka yang rupawan.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi seorang Zero Kiryuu membenci bangsa Vampire –mengingat ia sendiri sudah menjadi bagian dari bangsa tersebut serta kenyataan bahwa ia juga seorang Vampire Hunter– tapi Zero tidak membenci kehadiran Vampire berlevel B yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya.

Yah...mungkin, membenci seorang Takuma Ichijou itu cukup sulit dia lakukan. Si blonde itu punya aura yang kuat untuk bisa disukai siapa saja.

Ichijou balas melirik kearah sang Silverette. Intens.

"Apa?" tanya Zero yang tersadar telah diperhatikan.

Ichijou tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, pikirannya mengambang. Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya mengacak helai perak dihadapannya. Cukup mengejutkan, karena untuk pertama kali Ichijou menyadari betapa lembut dan halusnya helai tersebut. Membuat orang lain ketagihan untuk terus membelainya. Pantas saja Kaname begitu suka membelai helai-helai perak pemuda Amethyst ini – Ichijou pernah tidak sengaja mengintip pasangan ini di ruang perpustakaan ketika tempat itu tengah sepi pengunjung–

Ternyata begitu halus.

Sementara yang dibelai, cemberut begitu mendapati perlakuan seperti itu. Dan segera menepis tangan tersebut dari rambutnya. "Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Sungutnya. Heran, kenapa orang-orang sekitarnya suka sekali membelai-belai rambutnya. Seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang haus belaian kasih-sayang.

Senyuman kembali tertoreh diwajah Ichijou, "Habis rambutmu kelihatan begitu minta disentuh sih. Jadi jangan salahkan aku tiba-tiba masuk dalam daftar 'orang yang suka membelai-belai rambut' mu muli sekarang." Ujarnya santai, menarik jemari yang tampaknya masih betah bertahan diantara helai-helai perak tersebut dengan enggan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Ichijou setelah tadi sedikit menghembuskan nafas lelah. Lelah...eh? karena itu yang tertangkap oleh Amethyst Zero yang diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda dengan marga belakang Takuma melalui ekor matanya.

Zero menautkan alisnya, tampak bingung dan penasaran.

"Dulu, aku pernah mendengar bahwa dalam keturunan terakhir klan Kiryuu, terlahir kembar laki-laki."

"Sayangnya salah satu dari kembar tersebut dikabarkan tewas ditangan vampire wanita Pureblood," ujar Ichjiou melirik kearah Zero yang tampak menegang tubuhnya begitu mendengar perkataan Ichijou tentang kembar dalam klan Kiryuu. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran berita tentang tewasnya kembar Kiryuu yang satu lagi." Lanjut Ichijou.

"Kau yakin saudaramu sudah tewas?" tanya Ichijou, suaranya berubah serius.

"K-kenapa, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Pandangan Ichijou mengarah tepat dimanik keunguan Zero, menatap lekat keindahan warna dari salah satu batu mulia yang ada dihadapannya. Ingin menyaksikan langsung, reaksi apa yang bisa dipamerkan oleh manik Amethyst itu.

"Katakan! kenapa kau menanyakannya?" ulang Zero mendesis. Mencengkram kerah seragam Ichijou. Wajah yang sempat diliputi ekspresi terkejut tadi berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi ketidaksukaan. Ucapan Ichijou barusan bak menyiramkan cuka pada luka lama ditubuh Zero. Menyebabkan sakit di ulu hati yang seketika dirasakannya.

Ichijou menghela nafas. Kenapa rasanya menjadi begitu bertele-tele? Dia tidak ada maksud untuk membuat pemuda manis itu tidak nyaman oleh perkataannya barusan. Ah, seharusnya ia bungkam saja. Tapi sudah terlanjur terucap, ia pun tidak bisa menarik lagi atau menggantungkan ucapannya kalau tidak ingin melihat sang Silverette ini menembakkan senjata kesayangannya tepat ke kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Ichiru? Katakan dan jangan membuatku penasaran Takuma Ichijou!" tuntut Zero yang hampir habis kesabarannya. Hal-hal yang berhubungan tentang saudara kembarnya merupakan hal yang sensitive semenjak Yagari mengatakan bahwa Ichiru kemungkinan masih hidup.

Lagi-lagi Ichijou tampak menghela nafas, kali ini cukup panjang.

"Karena barusan, aku berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda yang begitu mirip denganmu, Kiryuu-kun." Tandasnya tuntas. Seketika sepasang Amethyst itu membelalak. Dapat dirasakan Ichijou tangan yang mencengkeram kerah seragamnya bergetar hebat. Tidak disangkanya ia akan mendapat reaksi semengejutkan ini.

"I-ichi-ruu.." lirih Zero. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Tidak mungkin..."Kaki yang menopang tubuh jangkungnya terasa lemas. Kalau saja Ichijou tidak segera menyanggahnya, mungkin Zero akan berakhir dengan tubuh yang merosot lunglai ke lantai atap sekolah itu.

Hal yang baru saja ia dengar, adalah hal mengejutkan kedua setelah Yagari-sensei kemarin memberitahukan kemungkinan bahwa saudaranya itu...masih hidup.

Dan sekarang, Vampire blonde dihadapannya barusan mengatakan bahwa ia, berpapasan dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Disini. Di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya. Cross Academy.

.

.

(KZ)

.

.

Ruangan itu begitu gelap. Berbau apek dan berdebu. Kemungkinan orang lain untuk mengunjungi ruangan tersebut sangatlah tidak mungkin. Gudang kecil yang berada di belakang gedung olahraga dan dibatasi oleh hutan pinus itu luput dari pengamatan orang-orang sekitar.

Sebuah seringai terpampang diwajah seorang pria yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, tengah memperhatikan sosok yang tertidur dalam balutan kimono putih bermotif bunga sakura.

Pria itu menatap sosok yang setia memejamkan matanya. Seolah tidak perduli akan kehadiran sosok lain tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi...ya...sebentar lagi." Desis pria itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok terbaring itu. Seringainya semakin memanjang.

"Khu..Khu...sebentar lagi, kau akan segera menjadi milikku...Zero-kun."

.

.

.

.

Bulu tengkuk Kaname meremang. Perasaan tidak enak baru saja menghinggapnya, sehingga ia harus menghentikan langkah dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Insting sebagai vampire-nya menangkap aura berbahaya yang entah berasal darimana. Melupakan sosok lain yang juga ikut terhenti langkahnya.

"Ada apa Kaname-sama?" tanya gadis yang berjalan dibelakang Kaname membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Segera Kaname tersadar lalu menatap gadis disampingnya.

"Ah...tidak." jawabnya ragu. Masih dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Kaname kembali mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar. Berharap menemukan sumber dari perasaan tidak nyamannya tadi.

'hah...mungkin hanya perasaan saja.' desahnya.

"Kurenai-san, maafkan langkah ku yang tiba-tiba terhenti tadi. Mari lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Ujar Kaname, dan sesuai perkataannya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan mereka ke asrama para Vampire. Moon dorm.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda, Kuran-sama?" tanya Maria Kurenai lagi, dengan nada bahasa yang penuh rasa sopan. Wajar saja, karena pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah pewaris darah murni. Darah murni bermarga Kuran dihadapannya itu bak raja diantara para murid Night Class dan Moon Dorm. Tutur kata dan sikap yang mereka tunjukkan pada Kuran muda satu itu menunjukkan betapa mereka menghormati Kaname.

"Sedikit." Jawab Kaname singkat. Disudut manik Crimson-nya, Kaname memperhatikan gadis bersurai perak terang itu seksama. Entah kenapa, wajah gadis tersebut mirip oleh seseorang yang diketahui Kaname sudah tewas 10 tahun lalu, bersamaan dengan tewasnya salah satu kembar klan Kiryuu. Yang ternyata masih hidup.

Apakah mungkin wanita Pureblood yang sudah menggigit Zero juga masih hidup? Pikir Kaname.

Maria Kurenai, entah kenapa punya aura yang berbeda dari Vampire-vampire level B kebanyakan.

Lagi-lagi Kaname melirik wajah yang selalu memasang senyuman diwajah cantiknya itu mengingatkan Kaname akan Ichijou. Keduanya punya kesamaan untuk selalu memasang senyum diwajah mereka. Salah satu tameng pengendalian emosi. Kaname bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Ichijou, salah satu orang –mungkin lebih tepat Vampire– yang bisa ia sebut sebagai sahabat.

Sikap gadis itu juga tenang. Hanya saja, dibalik ketenangan dan keramahan yang ditunjukkan, terselip aura lain yang entah kenapa harus Kaname waspadai.

Peribahasa yang mengatakan 'Air tenang menyimpan bahaya besar' itu terkadang harus diingat dengan sangat baik bukan.

Keduanya disambut oleh segelintir siswa top Night class minus Ichijou Takuma begitu sampai di asrama. Asrama yang mana tirai-tirai jendela selalu tertutup pada siang hari membuat Asrama Moon selalu bernuansa suram. Terlihat Rima dan Shiki Senri, duo yang selalu kompak itu tengah asyik memakan pochi di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu asrama. Akatsuki Kain yang duduk diseberangnya masih terhanyut oleh buku yang ia baca cuek akan kedatangan murid baru. Sementara Ruka Shouen dan Aidou Hanabusa adalah yang paling menunjukkan reaksi terhadap kedatangan Maria Kurenai, mereka menatap dengan wajah penuh waspada.

Maria membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya memberi salam perkenalan pada Vampire-vampire muda tersebut.

"Dia Maria Kurenai. Mulai hari ini akan menjadi bagian dari asrama kita. Ah, Ruka-san tolong antar dia ke kamarnya." Perintah Kaname, yang langsung diiyakan oleh Ruka tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

Maria mengikuti Ruka menaiki tangga-tangga menuju kamar.

Kaname menatap tubuh mungil itu yang semakin menjauh menaiki tangga dan menghilang dibalik lorong yang berbelok menuju kamar atas asrama.

"Murid baru diakhir semester eh? Aneh juga." Seloroh Aidou yang ternyata memperhatikan Maria sejak gadis itu datang bersama Kaname.

Kaname membenarkan selorohan Aidou barusan dalam hati. Sejak awal, kedatangan gadis itu diakhir semester bersamaan dengan kedatangan kembar Kiryuu memantik rasa ingin tahu Kaname. Intuisinya mengatakan, hal buruk akan terjadi setelah ini yang berhubungan erat dengan si Silverette kesayangannya itu.

Dia harus menyelidiki hal ini.

"Kaien." Panggilnya. Nada perintah yang ia koarkan dengan intonasi datar.

Yang dipanggil memalingkan kepalanya dari buku atau apapun yang menyedot konsentrasinya sejak tadi. "Hm..?"

"Ikut ke ruangan ku." Perintah Kaname singkat.

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa, Kaien mengikuti Tuannya ke ruang kerja pribadi Kaname yang berada tepat di samping kamar Kaname di lantai teratas bangunan asrama Moon. Bila penerus klan Kuran itu sudah mengeluarkan nada setegas itu, pasti ia akan diberi tugas penting setelah ini.

.

.

.

Nafasnya memburu. Tangannya mencengkram erat dada yang sejak tadi berdetak dengan ketukan irama cepat. Seharusnya ia tidak menolak tawaran Ichijou untuk mengantarnya sampai ke asrama kalau tahu 'hasrat vampire' menyerang secara tiba-tiba begini.

" –ukkkh!..haah..hah! s –siaaal!" desisnya. Nafasnya putus-putus menekan kuat hasrat itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran, sempoyongan menahan rasa 'Lapar' yang membuncah.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

'Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah menelan 'pil darah' bahkan dengan dosis berlebihan. Tapi kenapa masih saja hasrat terkutuk ini datang'. Rutuknya.

Zero menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya demi menahan 'hasrat' tersebut. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan orang lain tewas tersedot habis darah karena rasa lapar yang menderanya ini. Bisa ia rasakan cairan merah mengalir dari tepian bibirnya. Menguarkan aroma 'manis' dan rasa besi dari cairan merah pekat yang sedikit mengalir masuk. Membuat 'hasrat' itu semakin tak tertahankan. Rasionya sebagai manusia sebisa mungkin ia pertahankan. Zero tidak mau kalah dari 'hasrat' tersebut.

"Akhhh-ukkhh!" nafasnya tercekat lagi.

Matanya bahkan memandang buram terhadap visual yang ada dihadapannya.

Diambang batas kesadaran yang kian menipis, ia melihat sosok orang lain mendekat.

Siapa?

Sosok itu mendekat kearah Zero dimana tubuhnya hampir merosot, mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya, tidak mau kalah dan berakhir sebagai vampire level E.

Jangan mendekat...

Suaranya tertahan. Tercekat.

"Tenanglah...aniki." sapa sosok itu, tersenyum diantara pandangan Zero yang kian memburam, hampir tidak bisa mengenali sosok dihadapannya. Indera pendengarannya tidak bisa menangkap dengan baik ucapan sosok tersebut. Violetnya hanya menangkap helai-helai perak gelap sebelum akhirnya violet itu tertutup bersamaan kesadaraanya yang habis.

Ichiru...?

Sosok itu tersenyum sembari mendekap tubuh kakaknya yang pingsan. Membelai wajah penuh peluh itu yang parasnya serupa oleh paras sosok itu sendiri.

"Ohisashiburi, Aniki-chan." Sapa Ichiru, mengecup tepian kelopak mata yang tertutup itu.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun terpisah." Desahnya tersenyum samar. Dengan hati-hati, Ichiru menggendong tubuh lunglai sang Kakak membawanya kesuatu tempat.

**It's continued**

**Special thanks:**

**Lala Chastela**

**Irmina-san**

**Choi Hye Ant6855**

**Kitsune Syhufellrs**

**Vrea**

Ah, ada satu hal yang membuatku sedikit bingung dalam penulisan nama Ichiru disini. Yang bener tuh, Ichiruu atau Ichiru ya? Ada yang bersedia mengkoreksi?

well, seperti biasa...review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAIN**

**Chapter 2**

**Moon's laughing**

Warning: see the chapter 1

Yuuki termangu di kelas dengan menopang sebelah tangan yang tertumpu pada meja. Mengacuhkan sapaan dari beberapa teman sekelasnya. Pikirannya sedang tidak pada tempatnya saat ini.

Semalam, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan antara Ayah asuhnya, Kaien Cross dengan salah satu guru Night class yang tak lain adalah Yagari sensei. Pembicaraan yang tak sengaja ia curi dengar tatkala dirinya melintasi ruang pribadi Kaien saat tengah menuju dapur untuk minum.

Awalnya, Yuuki tidak memperdulikan kedua pria dewasa yang tampak berbicara serius semalam karena tidak sopan jika ia sengaja menguping. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika nama saudara angkatnya disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Hanya samar terdengar, dan Yuuki tidak begitu mengerti apa permasalahan yang dibahas oleh kedua pria dewasa itu. Pasti sangat serius bila melihat raut wajah keduanya. Yang bisa ia tangkap sekilas hanyalah nama Zero yang disebut dan nama seseorang lain yang tak bisa ia dengar secara jelas.

Yuuki mendesah. Menatap langit melalui kaca jendela kelasnya dimana langit tampak mendung. Tapi tidak juga mengindikasikan akan datangnya hujan. Perasaan khawatir melandanya sedari dari membuat gadis manis ini hanya bisa termangu dan menunggu.

Tapi mengkhawatirkan apa?

Digelengkan kepalanya, hingga anak-anak rambut kecoklatannya melayang.

Kekhawatiran Yuuki sepertinya lebih ditujukan pada saudara angkatnya, Zero Kiryuu. Dan kekhawatiran itu semakin diperkuat karena pemuda berhelai perak terang itu tidak jua kembali ke kelas semenjak ia membolos dijam pelajaran kedua.

'Zero...kemana kau?' batinnya mendesah.

Yuuki beranjak dari kursi. lalu keluar menemui siapa saja yang sekiranya berjumpa dengan Zero hari ini. Berharap bertemu pemuda itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu diterangi hanya dengan lilin-lilin putih disekelilingnya. Membuat ruangan temaram dalam jarak pandang kurang dari satu meter.

Disana, tepat ditengah. Seorang pemuda tengah terbaring. Wajahnya pucat serta peluh membasahi sekitar dahi . Membuat ia terlihat bak putri tidur yang menanti pangeran untuk membangunkannya.

Suara langkah berat terdengar mendekat. Menghampiri sosok bersurai perak terang itu yang tengah terbaring.

Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat sosok tak berdaya itu. Tangan kirinya terlihat membawa sebuah gelas sloki berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat.

"Ck..ck...kau terlihat seperti putri tidur Zero-kun. Sangat cantik." Desahnya membungkuk mendekatan bibirnya ke telinga Zero. Sapuan nafas hangatnya berhembus disekitar telinga pemuda itu. Sementara tangan lain yang terbebas mengelus sisi wajah putih porselen itu.

Si pemuda menggeliat dibawah sadarnya. Nafas yang tadinya tenang kini kembali memburu. Dia bernafas seolah tengah dicekik hingga sulit menghirup oksigen lepas di udara. Nafasnya tercekat dan putus-putus. Sayang, matanya setia tertutup menyembunyikan iris seindah Amethyst didalamnya. Ternyata naluri buas vampire sedang bertarung menguasai kesadaran pemuda itu. Membuatnya merintih melawan nafsu yang menginginkan cairan merah pekat didalam gelas sloki tersebut. Demi menuntaskan sebagian rasa 'lapar' nya sebagai calon vampire, yang sayangnya berlevel paling rendah dalam strata kaum para Vampire.

Vampire level E.

Vampire terkutuk yang tidak bisa menguasai rasa lapar mereka dan menancapkan taring mereka dengan brutal terhadap kaum manusia. Vampire yang harus dimusnahkan bahkan dengan sesama kaumnya. Tapi tidak bisa disalahkan juga, mengingat Level E sendiri adalah mantan manusia yang tergigit oleh kaum Pureblood, seperti Zero yang sengaja digigit oleh Shizuka Hiou. Untuk membuat pemuda itu menderita selama hidupnya dan lebih baik memilih kematian sebagai solusi akhir terbaik.

Para calon Level E harus mempertahankan eksistensi manusia mereka serta rasionalnya dengan meneguk cairan darah dari kaum Pureblood itu sendiri. Setidaknya, memperlambat proses tranformasi dari manusia ke Level E selama mungkin. Bila tidak mendapat asupan darah dari para pureblood, maka habislah mereka jatuh pada naluri alami para Vampire.

"Tolong Anda tidak mempermainkan saudaraku, Rido-sama. Anda lihat? Bisa-bisa Aniki ku segera berubah ke Level E bila Anda lama meminumkan darah dalam gelas itu." Sela Ichiru yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua orang tersebut. Kesal kakaknya dipermainkan oleh pria bertampang licik itu.

Sosok pria yang di panggil Rido hanya tersenyum. Orbs onixnya menatap meremehkan terhadap pemuda dengan wajah yang serupa dengan pemuda yang berbaring dihadapannya ini. Tidak menggubris perkataan Ichiru.

Tak gentar, Ichiru menatap tajam Rido.

Dilain pihak, Zero berjuang mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia sangat ingin darah saat ini. Apalagi aroma manis dalam gelas yang dipegang Rido semakin membangkitkan nafsu laparnya akan cairan pekat berbau besi itu.

Rido mengerling terhadap Zero yang menggeliat dalam kegelisahan.

"Tidak sabaran heh? Saudaramu ini ternyata begitu menyukai apa yang ada didalam gelas ini," Desis Rido mendekatkan gelas sloki itu tepat didepan hidung Zero yang semakin gelisah.

"Bersabarlah sayang, kau akan mendapatkannya setelah ini." Kekeh Rido.

Ia menikmatinya. Menikamati kegelisahan Zero.

Dia menggoyangkan gelas tersebut sambil bermain-main dengan kesadaran pemuda itu sebagai manusia. Yang hampir habis rasionalnya bila cairan kental darah itu tidak segera ditrasfusikan ke tubuhnya.

Perlahan, Pria manipulatif yang akan selalu terlihat muda abadi itu menuangkan isi dari gelas tersebut kedalam rongga mulut Zero. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Zero bak bayi yang meminum susu dengan rakusnya tanpa ia sendiri sadari begitu darah melewati kerongkongannya. Meneguk hingga habis isi gelas itu, membuat senyum licik Rido terkembang puas. Diusapnya sudut bibir Zero yang ternoda oleh cairan darah, memasukkan beberapa jemari yang terkena cairan tersebut kedalam mulut pemuda berhelai perak itu. Otomatis Zero menghisap jemari Rido seperti menghisap lolipop. Baginya, jari-jari tersebut jauh lebih manis dari permen apapun didunia.

Ichiru mendecih ditempatnya. Sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman menyerang. Melihat kakak yang tidak berdaya hanya karena segelas berisi cairan darah. Bahkan menghisap dan menjilati –walau tanpa Zero sendiri sadari, dengan gerakan lidahnya yang terkesan sensual. Membangkitkan gairah dewasanya secara manusiawi.

Berangsur-asur Zero kembali tenang setelah puas mengecap sisa-sisa darah yang ada di jari-jari tangan Rido. Nafasnya tidak lagi memburu seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Ia kembali terlelap setelah lelah berjuang menahan hawa nafsunya sendiri. Tidak menyadari akibat dari setelah ia meminum darah tersebut. Pikiran kelabu nya tadi menutup kenyataan akan darah siapa yang ia minum. Nalurinya hanya mengatakan bahwa ia hanya membutuhkan darah, tidak perduli darah siapa saja yang harus ia hisap demi nafsu laparnya.

Rido memandang puas akan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

"Kau bisa membawa kakakmu kembali, karena apa yang kuinginkan sudah kudapatkan." Desisnya membelai pipi-pipi pucat milik Zero.

"...Zero Kiryuu sudah mejadi milikku." Lanjutnya diiringi kekehan pelan.

Rido melangkah menjauhi tubuh Zero, berjalan melewati kembar Kiryuu lainnya.

"Terima kasih dan senang bekerja sama denganmu, Ichiru-kun." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga. Ichiru membatu ditempatnya. Tidak membalas sepatah katapun ucapan dari Pureblood licik tersebut.

Kesunyian meruang begitu Rido menghilang dari ruangan rahasia itu.

Bau tanah serta lumut-lumut yang menjalari dinding bata ruangan tersebut menguar begitu udara masuk dari sela-sela ventilasi satu-satunya yang ada disitu.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Ichiru mendekati tubuh tak berdaya kakaknya. Mengamati wajah identik yang mereka miliki. Wajah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dilihatnya, dibelainya, ataupun mengusap dengan saling menempelkan pipi mereka seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. Dia rindu kenangan yang dulu. Keadaan sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka lakukan kembali. Waktu sepuluh tahun sungguh terbuang sia-sia tanpa mereka lewati bersama-sama.

Helai perak gelap Ichiru menutupi sebagian wajahnya kala ia tertunduk. Tangannya bergetar, membuatnya terpaksa merapatkan kepalan tangan demi meminimalisirkan getaran yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan.

" ...Maaf Aniki." sesalnya.

Entahlah. Ichiru merasa sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Dari awal ia sadar, ia telah bersekutu dengan seorang iblis. Dan akan menerima dosa yang tidak bisa ia hapus meski dengan kematiannya nanti.

Ini mungkin adalah awal tragedi yang tidak terduga.

* * *

Sepasang Amethyst mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu meja. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh retina matanya adalah wajah khawatir dari saudara perempuan angkatnya. Yuuki Kurosu.

"..Yuuki.." desahnya berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

Dengan dibantu oleh Yuuki, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Headboard tempat tidur. Baju seragamnya telah berganti dengan pakaian biasa.

"Mana Ichiru?" tanyanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar tidurnya. Ia ingat siapa yang terakhir ia jumpai sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya hilang.

"Dia sudah kembali kekamarnya setelah menggantikanmu pakaian." Jawab Yuuki memberikan segelas air putih pada Zero.

Zero mengernyit ketika air putih itu diteguknya. Tenggorokannya tampaknya sudah terlalu lama tidak dialiri air murni mengingat begitu sakit ia untuk meneguk air putih walau hanya segelas.

Yuuki duduk disampingnya, tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi Zero?"

Zero mengusap wajahnya sejenak. "Entahlah, aku tidak mengingat apapun selain rasa panas ditenggorokanku saat ini."

Yuuki menggenggam tangan saudara angkatnya tersebut. Mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan Zero yang terasa lebih sejuk dari biasanya. Rasa khawatir yang mendera sedari tadi terjawab sudah ketika mendapati pemuda berhelai perak ini digendong dalam keadaan tidak berdaya oleh kembarannya sendiri. Ichiru tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika ia melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada pemuda itu. Hanya diam sembari meletakkan saudaranya ke tempat tidur dan menggantikan pakaian Zero yang tidak terusik sedikitpun terhadap gerakan-gerakan kecil pada tubuhnya.

"Rasa lapar menyerangmu lagi? Kau bahkan tidak mencoba 'meminta' darahku akhir-akhir ini." Tanyanya cemas. Zero mengeraskan ekspresi mukanya mendengar pertanyaan Yuuki. "Aku mencemaskanmu Zero." tandasnya lagi.

Ketakutan Yuuki tentu beralasan mengingat Zero tidak mendapatkan asupan darahnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Apa Zero berusaha menekan rasa laparnya? Pikir Yuuki.

"Kau tidak usah berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku Yuuki. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu bahkan sekedar untuk menghisap darahmu. Saat ini aku masih seratus persen manusia." Ujarnya. Nada ragu sedikit terdengar dari ucapannya.

Matanya memandang teduh pada Yuuki. Ia sangat menyayangi Yuuki. Bahkan gadis tersebut begitu berharga hingga ia dan Kaname harus melindungi gadis manis ini dari bahaya apapun yang nanti akan menimpa Yuuki.

Bloody rose tergeletak manis diatas lemari pakaiannya. Senjatanya itu adalah pertahanan terakhirnya sebagai manusia. Mungkin ia pun akan diakhiri oleh senjatannya sendiri.

"Kau ingat janjimu,Yuuki?"

Yuuki mendongak, wajahnya mengeras. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak Zero Kiryuu." Ucapnya tegas. Zero tersenyum menanggapi. Diletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala dengan helai coklat gelap itu. Menghembuskan sejenak nafasnya.

"Berarti kau mengingatnya dengan sangat baik." Tegas Zero. sebuah permintaan yang memaksa. Bahkan tanpa izin dari yang dimintai janji olehnya. Yuuki hanya mendenguskan hidungnya. Ia cukup lelah oleh permintaan tidak masuk akal dari saudara angkatnya ini. Baik dirinya atau Zero sadar betul bahwa ia tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan konyol tersebut. Permintaan untuk menghilangkan nyawa saudaranya sendiri adalah permintaan paling gila yang pernah Yuuki dengar.

"Sudah malam sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu." Ujar Zero mengalihkan pembicaraan antara mereka.

Sebuah ekspresi keberatan tercetak diwajah manis gadis itu. Ia masih khawatir pada pemuda perak ini yang tampak tidak berdaya. Bukankah kondisi Zero dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil. Bisa saja naluri Vampirenya menyerang kembali disaat dirinya tidak bersama pemuda Silverette dihadapannya ini.

Zero menangkap raut kekhawatiran itu.

"Bisakah kau mempercayaiku saat ini? Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Jadi tidurlah Yuuki, kau tampak lelah."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yuuki balik.

Zero mendesah berat. Dibalik sikapnya yang manis, ternyata Yuuki adalah gadis keras kepala yang akan ngotot pada keyakinannya.

"Percayalah pada insting manusiaku saat ini." Jawabnya.

Yuuki mendesah,"Baiklah. Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa berjanjilah untuk menghubungiku secepatnya." Tegas Yuuki. Matanya melotot meyakinkan, membuat Zero tersenyum kecil dan mengiyakan kata-kata gadis itu. Setelah merasa yakin, Yuuki beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah Zero-chan. Besok jangan membolos, absensimu sungguh buruk akhir-akhir ini." Ucapnya diambang daun pintu. "Oyasuminasai..." lanjutnya. Meninggalkan suara bedebam pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Tinggallah Zero sendiri dikamar. Pikirannya mencoba mengingat kejadian ketika ia pingsan. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menggema diotaknya. Suara berat dan penuh intimidasi dari kata-kata yang diucapkan.

'Zero...'

Tapi siapa?

'...Zero...'

'Siapa?!'

'Zero...milikku.'

"U –ukhhh..! henti...kan!" Zero menutup daun telinganya mencoba menngindahkan panggilan tidak berwujud itu.

'Saatnya akan segera tiba, Zero-kun...'

Suara panggilan itu menggema lagi. Suara yang terus memanggil namanya.

Nafasnya memburu. Rasa panas merayapi sekujur tubuhnya, membuat ia berpeluh seketika. Rasa mual pun menyerangnya tapi apa yang ia ingin muntahkan seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. Membuatnya merintih, mencengkeram erat bagian depan kaos yang dikenakannya.

'...kau milikku...'

"urgh! Brengsek!Ha–hhah...hah..!" makinya kesal. Tubuhnya semakin panas bagaikan api yang menyala didalamnya. Samar-samar, kelebatan seseorang mampir diingatannya. Wajahnya tidak jelas tertutup oleh poni depan yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Rambut hitam mengkilat serta senyum licik yang terpasang diwajah pria tersebut. Rasanya, pria dalam bayangannya mirip seseorang yang dikenalnya.

'Kana...me...' desisnya pelan. Nafasnya semakin tercekat. Dan pikirannya hanya mampu mengingat nama Pureblood barusan.

Zero merasakan tepukan hangat dibahu yang mengagetkannya. Sontak ia menarik pemilik tangan tersebut, dan merasakan dinginnya tangan itu yang tidak memiliki suhu hangat seorang manusia."Ka..name..ukkhh!" sentaknya.

Kaname, sosok yang menepuk bahu pemuda beriris violet dihadapannya itu balik terkejut. Mendapati pemuda yang dikasihinya dalam keadaan sekarat. Pemuda dihadapannya itu terlihat menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan apa yang hendak keluar hingga air liur menetes dari sela jemari ramping miliknya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Kaname menarik diri pemuda itu dalam pelukan.

"Panas..." satu kata yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengar Kaname, yang kini memeluk tubuh bergetar Zero.

Zero mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada kaos bagian depan menghalangi pelukan yang terjadi, membuat pemuda berdarah murni ini sedikti risih. Ditariknya lagi tangan pemuda itu dari kerah baju dan mengalungkan pada lehernya. Wajah putih Zero tampak memerah. Pandangannya tidak fokus dengan menatap liar objek yang tertangkap diretina mata. Kaname tidak punya ide apapun untuk menghentikan Zero, ia merapatkan tubuh mereka. Menarik pipi Zero mendekatinya tidak perduli jika sewaktu-waktu Yuuki mendobrak paksa pintu kamar dan memergoki keduanya dalam keadaan intim. Ia hanya perduli, bahwa kekasihnya butuh pertolongan untuk kembali ke keadaan normal. Dan pertolongan yang bisa ia berikan saat ini adalah sebuah sapuan hangat diantara bibir mereka. Melumat rakus dan menyusupkan lidahnya di rongga hangat milik Zero Kiryuu yang hanya bisa mendesis dan mengerang. Sepasang Amethyst-nya setengah terbuka.

Setidaknya Zero merespon ciumannya.

Deru nafas yang terdengar tidak teratur.

Bibir keduanya sempat terpisah beberapa detik walau kembali bersatu lagi. Ritual melumat secara sepihak masih Kaname lakukan pada Zero hingga deru nafas pemuda itu mulai kembali teratur, tubuhnya pun tidak lagi bergetar dan menegang seperti tadi. Pemuda itu berangsur-angsur normal terlepas dari kondisi awal.

Kaname membelai sisi wajah Zero mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dari jemari dinginnya. Bahu Zero merosot, dan kepalanya terkulai pada sisi bahu lain Kaname. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan serangan rasa mual serta panas seperti sekarang ini. Tepat setelah mendengar suara-suara yang berdengung di gendang telinganya terus memanggil namanya.

Ekspresi bingung bercampur cemas terlukis jelas di wajah Kaname. Tapi diurungkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memberatkan otak pemuda perak ini, biarlah ia tenang untuk saat ini. Diusapnya punggung Zero pelan-pelan. "Tidurlah," rapalnya bagai mantra.

"Aku ada disini." gumam Kaname berbisik seraya membaringkan tubuh Zero masih tidak melepas pelukan mereka. Kelopak mata beriris violet yang terbuka setengah kini perlahan menutup. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit tenang walau cengkraman pada baju kemeja Kaname masih tidak dilepaskannya.

Keheningan melanda sekitar kamar. Menyisakan Kaname yang masih diliputi banyak pertanyaan. Diamatinya wajah pucat Zero sembari menyusuri wajah tak bernoda yang mengernyit tatkala hawa dingin menyapu kulitnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun...untuk melindungimu dengan mempertaruhkan nama Kuran." Gumamnya .

* * *

Ini adalah awal dari tragedi yang tidak terduga.

Aku akan tetap pergi meskipun dengan membakar diriku sendiri.

Seperti kumbang yang terbang dari api neraka, harus kuberikan nama apa atas perasaan ini.

Ini adalah hukum alam dimana hal ini harus terjadi dan aku tidak bisa lari dari ikatan ini.

Malam itu hanya salah satu dari malam cerah yang disinari cahaya bulan penuh. Banyak orang menyebutnya sebagai bulan purnama.

Malam yang tenang dan indah. Hingga mampu menyedot perhatian seorang anak lelaki berambut perak yang terus menatap langit dari balik jendela kamarnya. Saudara lelaki lainnya sudah lelap tertidur diranjang milik mereka. Anak kecil itu suka malam hari yang cerah ini.

Dibukanya pintu yang memisahkan kamar dengan teras luar kamarnya demi untuk lebih leluasa menikmati indahnya langit malam hari ini. Senyumnya terkembang, saat dirasanya angin malam menerpa wajah putih susu miliknya.

Malam yang tenang dengan semilir angin berganti dengan angin yang berhembus kencang sampai rambut peraknya berantakan. Membuat mata beriris Amethyst miliknya tertutup untuk menghindari kelilipan. Saat matanya membuka penuh, ia melihat seorang pria tengah berdiri dibawah pohon yang mengering. Tanpa daun sehelai pun terdapat dibatang pohon itu.

Mata keduanya saling menatap. Dan pemuda cilik itu memberikan senyum ramah pada pria tersebut. Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, anak kecil itu melompati pagar teras kamarnya dilantai dua. Tidak menjadi masalah baginya kalau hanya melompati pagar yang tingginya tidak lebih dari lima meter itu.

Kakinya menapaki tanah diluar rumahnya, berlari mendekati pria yang belum jelas wajahnya saat ia berada atas teras kamar. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan kekurangan oksigen karena lari marathon yang dilakukannya barusan. Dihampirinya pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dengan langkah yang tidak ragu sedikit pun.

Anak kecil itu terdiam menatap pria yang juga balik menatapnya. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria tinggi dihadapannya sekarang. Pria itu wajahnya sangat rupawan, sangat tampan. Dengan iris mata sekelam langit malam hari kala bulan tidak ada untuk menyinarinya. Hanya saja, wajah pria itu begitu pucat. Jangan-jangan paman ini Vampire, pikirnya waspada.

"Um..kau manusia?" tanyanya ragu memulai percakapan. Kata-kata anak kecil itu memantik tawa yang terdengar renyah digendang telinga anak kecil tersebut.

Langkah pria itu maju mendekat. Menyurutkan langkah kecil sang bocah berhelai perak terang itu.

Jari-jari pria itu menyentuh puncak kepala sang bocah yang kini memejamkan matanya,pasrah. Jari-jari dingin membelai lagi helai peraknya. Jari pria itu begitu dingin menembus kulit kepala anak lelaki tersebut. Untuk beberapa waktu, tidak satupun dari kedua orang yang berbeda umur dan tinggi badan itu untuk memecah keheningan singkat itu.

"Sampai saatnya nanti, teruslah bertahan hidup...senjataku." ujarnya berbisik tersamarkan oleh angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Dan bocah itu terpaksa menutup lagi matanya.

"Eh?"

Sayang pria itu lenyap bersamaan dengan angin tepat disaat bocah lelaki itu membuka matanya.

Apa yang dikatakannya barusan?

–senjata katanya?

Itu adalah pertama kalinya dan juga yang terakhir bagi bocah berhelai perak itu bertemu dengan pria misterius itu. Saat itu ia berumur tujuh tahun. Pertemuan mereka tepat sehari sebelum pembantaian kedua orang tuanya yang dilakukan oleh seorang vampire wanita. Sehari sebelum takdirnya sebagai manusia berubah. Sehari sebelum saudara kembarnya menghilang. Malam dimana purnama yang indah sebelum berganti menjadi mimpi buruk bagi bocah bernama Zero Kiryuu.

Kenapa bisa ia lupa?

Ada yang bilang, berhati-hatilah terhadap bulan yang terlihat indah. Dimana langit cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun menghalangi keindahan itu. Hanya ada bulan penuh. Karena keindahan bulan saat itu adalah menipu.

* * *

**It's continued**

* * *

**bie's Note**:: aq mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas koreksi yang diberikan oleh** Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi **a.k.a **KaSaHa***bungkuk 90 derajat* atas kesalahan nama diakhir chapter lalu. Yah, memang maksud hati mau ngetik **Kain** kepleset malah jadi **Kaien** ==. Dan itu aq sadari pas baca ulang ff q beberapa hari setelah publish. Dodol banget yah aq nya.#nepok jidat

tapi yah...karena males edit dan keterbatasan waktu buat surfing dunia maya dan sebel ama modem yang kelewat lelet jadi terpaksa pake wifi dikantor jadi ya gitu, buru-buru dengan no edit#dihajar banyak alesan.

Ah iya, **Happy Fujoshi Independence Day#4**, semoga fanfic bergenre Shonen-ai makin jaya ditiap tahunnya. Termasuk juga fandom Vampire Knight dengan pairing yang makin bervariasi.

**Special thanks::::**

**DeevilFujoshi**

**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**

**Evanthe Beelzenef**

**Kaze to Ryu**

**AntChae6855**

**Vrea**

**Irmina-san**

**Kitsune Syhufellrs**

**Dan semua yang mereview, memfave ataupun follow. Atau hanya mampir buat baca aq ucapkan banyak terima kasih.**

See the next chapter^^


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAIN**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Vampire Knight**©Hino Matsuri

**..**

* * *

**Voice and Resonance**

* * *

**..**

_He who can, does._

_He who cannot, teaches._

.

.

.

Malam ini bulan hanya menampakkan setengah dirinya. Awan-awan bergumpalan disekitar hingga menutupi sang bulan hampir tidak terlihat. Malam yang telah larut dimana para manusia terlelap dalam dinginnya malam. Pengecualian bagi para makhluk abadi yang mana, malam hari adalah pengganti hari kala cerah. Langit kelam tanpa sinar matahari. Dan bulan sebagai sahabat mereka.

Dari dalam bangunan yang terbengkalai, bangunan yang berupa gudang didalam hutan. Dimana tidak seorangpun mau untuk sekedar singgah ataupun bersembunyi didalamnya. Tidak untuk gadis ini. Helai perak panjangnya menjuntai tertiup angin. Seulas senyum mengembang membuka pintu masuk bangunan yang cukup besar itu. Langkah ringan dan teraturnya menyusuri lorong gelap menuju kesebuah ruangan lain. Gelapnya ruangan tidak menyulitkan langkah sang gadis, karena penglihatannya setajam seekor kucing.

"Kupikir kau tidak kemari." Sebuah suara berat menyambut kedatangannya. Dia kembali tersenyum menanggapi. Disana, dengan santainya pria itu duduk sambil meminum air yang sudah berisi cairan berupa darah.

"Dan melupakan tubuhku tergeletak kedinginan disini? Tentu saja tidak, Rido-_sama_." Gadis itu memperhatikan sosok lain yang terbaring tidak berdaya disudut ruangan. Diatas tempat tidur dengan kelambu transparan disekeliling tempat tidur tersebut.

Dia begitu merindukan tubuh aslinya. Bila bisa secepatnya kembali saat rencana mereka telah berhasil, maka kekuataannya sebagai _Pureblood_ akan sepenuhnya bisa ia pergunakan. Didalam tubuh seorang Maria Kurenai ini, kekuatannya terbatas pada Vampire berlevel B.

"Sebentar lagi bulan purnama yang kita tunggu selama seribu tahun muncul. Tepatnya sebulan lagi, mulai dari hari ini, rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan selama sepuluh tahun ini tidak boleh gagal." Suara Rido bak desisan, pelan tapi terdengar lugas ditelinga Shizuka yang kini menumpang di dalam tubuh Maria Kurenai. "Kuharap, keponakanku tidak mengacaukannya."

Alis Maria bertaut bingung. "Kaname maksudmu?"

Rido tidak segera menjawab. Diliriknya sekilas sosok gadis disampingnya. Udara malam yang terasa semakin dingin tidak mampu menembus indera perasa mereka yang telah mati untuk merasakan hawa.

"Aku mencium aroma Kuran lain dari tubuh pemuda itu. Bercampur dengan aromanya, sehingga menghasilkan aroma yang memikat. "

"Maksudmu Zero Kiryuu sudah meminum darah dari salah satu Kuran? Bukankah itu darahmu sendiri yang kau minumkan padanya?" Rido menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari mantan tunangannya itu. Saat itu, tepat saat ia menuangkan darahnya kedalam mulut Zero Kiryuu ia mencium aroma Kuran yang begitu pekat menguar menguasai tubuh pemuda itu. Bukan hanya milik keponakan perempuannya yang tidak menyadari darah murni seorang Kuran mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ini lebih kuat dari Yuuki.

Pria manipulatif itu tersenyum licik menyadari darah Kuran lain yang sudah diminum oleh Zero.

'_Menarik_.' Pikirnya.

"Mungkin tidak salah aku memilih pemuda itu. Ini diluar perkiraan. Dia bahkan mampu menundukkan keponakan tersayangku itu yang terkenal angkuh,"

"...Zero Kiryuu benar-benar sempurna. Aku tidak sabar melihat hasil akhir dari seorang kembar Kiryuu nantinya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Maria terdiam mendengar nama klan Kiryuu disebut. Pikiranya melayang tertuju pada Kiryuu lain yakni Ichiru. Pemuda berhelai perak gelap itu telah mengikutinya hingga sekarang ini, pemuda yang ia berikan darahnya tanpa berniat mengubah pemuda itu menjadi bagian dari kaumnya. Entahlah, mungkin pemuda itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi wanita _pureblood_ itu tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

"Kuharap kau tidak memanfaatkan Ichiruu,"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Shizuka-_san_." Maria menatap tajam pria dihadapannya itu, mencoba menembus pikirannya. Walaupun mereka bersekutu saat ini, ia tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayai jalan pikiran pria dengan penyandang nama besar klan Kuran dibelakang namanya. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja dan menggunakan siapa saja demi mencapai apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku mengenal Ichiru sangat baik. Dia bisa melakukan apapun bila itu menyangkut saudara kembar yang disayanginya." Rido mendesis menanggapinya. Dia tidak menyanggah ucapan Maria, hanya diam sambil memutar-mutar cawan dengan jemari lentik miliknya.

"Ichiru memainkan perannya dengan baik."

.

* * *

.

Ichijou Takuma menapakkan kaki dengan ragu untuk memasuki rumah mewah itu. Rumah yang juga tempat tinggalnya sebelum ia dimasukkan ke asrama _Cross Academy_ oleh kakeknya sendiri. Dia hanya berdiri mematung tanpa berniat untuk menyentuh gagang pintu apalagi membuka dan masuk kedalam. Perasaannya diliputi kecemasan. Yang mana perasaan takut selalu menyertai Ichijou Takuma bila urusannya sudah dengan kepala keluarga Ichijou yang juga kakeknya sendiri. Asatou Ichijou.

Asatou Ichijou merupakan anggota dewan senior Asosiasi Vampire adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan menakutkan. Khususnya bagi cucunya sendiri, Takuma Ichijou. Dialah yang memutuskan apa saja yang menyangkut Takuma Ichijou tanpa memberi peluang Takuma untuk membantah.

Pintu utama terbuka dengan sendirinya, menyadarkan Takuma dari lamunan. Nuansa remang menjadi pemandangan pertama baginya sebelum melangkah masuk. Nuansa yang sangat umum bagi mereka para makhluk abadi. Dan pintu itu tertutup kembali dengan sendirinya setelah sosok tuan rumah mereka melangkah masuk seutuhnya.

Seorang _maid_ menuntun Takuma memasuki rumah yang notabene adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Dimana Kakek?"tanyanya sembari berjalan mengikuti arah langkah sang _Maid._

"_Ichiou-sama_* menunggu Anda diruang baca, Takuma-s_ama_." Jawab sang _Maid_ sopan. Takuma mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa menemuinya sendiri."

Sang _Maid_ berhenti. Meminggirkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding. Dengan penuh rasa hormat, ia membungkukkan badan pada Tuan mudanya itu. "Baik, Takuma-_sama_."

.

Dia telah sampai pada ruangan yang dimaksud. Kembali keraguan menyerangnya. Pertemuan dengan Kakeknya adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya, karena setelahnya Takuma hanya akan kembali diliputi rasa takut.

"Masuklah." Suara baritone memanggil Takuma dari dalam. Memaksanya masuk menemui kepala klan Ichijou tersebut.

**KRIETT**

Pintu terbuka. Rasa takut dalam diri Takuma semakin menjadi. Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangan. Disana, Kakeknya berdiri membelakangi tubuhnya.

Tubuh tegap yang walau sudah terlihat menua tengah menatap keluar kaca jendela ruangan tersebut. Dia berdiri dengan cahaya bulan yang terbias oleh kaca kristal.

"Kakek.." sapanya dengan nada pelan.

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi Takuma, dan kau baru datang sekarang." Ujarnya penuh nada intimidasi. Berat penuh tekanan.

"Maaf."

Kesunyian meruang. Sejenak, kedua Kakek - Cucu itu tidak berinteraksi sebagaimana hubungan yang semestinya. Tidak tercipta rasa hangat diantara mereka. Tidak ada pelukan pelepas rindu seperti yang dilakukan antara Kakek dan cucu normal lainnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mereka hanya saling diam, dimana si Cucu menunggu apa yang akan di katakan sang Kakek padanya. Bak terdakwa yang menunggu hasil vonis.

"Bagaimana kabar Kaname-_sama_?" nada berat dalam sebuah pertanyaan menghampiri gendang telinga Takuma.

"A-ah...Kaname, dia baik."

"Hm..begitu,baguslah."

Lagi-lagi ruangan itu dipenuhi hawa yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau pasti tau kenapa aku memanggilmu, Takuma."

"..."

"Aku mengirimmu ke _Cross Academy_, tentu tidak hanya sekedar untuk main-main. Kau punya tugas selama kau berada disana. Dan kuharap kau tidak melupakan tugasmu." Takuma terdiam. Dia tidak membalas kata-kata Kakeknya. Demi menghilangkan rasa takut, Takuma meremas kain celana yang dipakai sekarang ini. Terlebih, Kakeknya sudah mengingatkan dirinya, alasan utama ia dikirim ke _Cross Academy_.

"Para Dewan akan berkumpul seminggu lagi. Dan Aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu disana." Takuma tersentak. "Ta-tapi Kakek, aku–"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan. Kau harus ingat posisimu sebagai penerus klan Ichijou,"

"Aku menaruh harapan besar padamu Takuma. Tidak lama lagi, dimana bulan purnama keseribu yang telah para klan Vampire tunggu muncul. Kuharap kau memainkan peranmu dengan baik sampai saat itu tiba."

Tubuh Takuma membeku. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata bantahan. Kenapa setiap berhadapan dengan Kakeknya selalu seperti ini.

"Ingatlah, kau harus terus mengawasi Kaname Kuran."

Takuma Ichijou, penerus klan Icjiou hanya bisa membisu mendengar perkataan sang Kakek menyangkut tugas yang ia emban selama ini. Apakah berkhianat menjadi peran untuk dirinya?

Malam itu, dimana makhluk-makhluk yang tidak tidur hanya menatap kesatu arah. Arah sinar bulan yang begitu lembut memancar dengan indahnya. Seolah sinar bulan itu yang akan menuntun mereka kesatu tujuan yang sama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pemuda berambut _Orange_ kekuningan itu terkejut mendengar suara ketukan pada jendela kamarnya. Dengan segera Kain membuka jendela untuk melihat orang yang berada diluar. "Hai." Sapa Takuma Ichijou santai. Senyum selalu tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Kain mengerutkan alisnya,"Masuklah." Silanya, tanpa segan Ichijou melompat masuk kedalam kamar sepupu dari Hanabusa Aidou itu. "Kamarmu selalu rapi ya," ucap Ichijou. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling ruang kamar. Kamar asrama yang hanya diisi kamar tidur dan lemari. Tidak ada embel-embel pernak-pernik lain. Tipe kamar yang membosankan.

Ichijou menghempaskan tubuhnya pada _spring bed_ empuk Kain tanpa permisi, "Ha~aah, aku lelah." Tandasnya menelungkupkan kepala pada bantal bulu angsa milik Kain. Kain hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kain dengan suara meneduhkan. Ichijou tersenyum, "Hmm, seperti biasa. Kau memang_ Vampire_ yang peka." Puji Ichijou. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit sembari menyilangkan kedua lengan kebelakang.

"_Trims._ Kau selalu bersikap begini kalau sudah bertemu _Ichiou-sama_."

Ichijou Takuma terdiam sejenak.

Kalau diingat lagi, dia memang selalu seperti ini bila sudah berjumpa dengan Kakeknya. Perasaan kalut yang tiada habis. Dia bahkan mampu tidak memejamkan matanya hingga malam kembali datang. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Kain. Tidak mau memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Sebuah elusan ringan di rambutnya menyadarkan Ichijou dari fase berfikirnya. "Tidurlah." Ujar Kain. Ichijou mendesah. Lalu kembali tersenyum walau tidak terlihat oleh Kain. Sahabat satunya itu, tidak pernah memaksa. Tapi selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya. "Kaum kita tidak tidur dimalam hari." Ejek Ichijou.

Kain menyunggingkan tepi bibirnya." _You are un-vampire like_."

"Ha-ha-ha _Thank You _."

"Hei," panggil Ichijou berbisik. Kain melirik sekilas karena Ichijou berbicara dengan tubuh yang masih membelakanginya. Kain menunggu Ichijou berbicara.

"_I may have betrayed kaname as a vampire,but this time i'll make sure that i wont betray him as a friend."_ Desis Ichjiou.

Kain memejamkan mata sejenak. "_Hmm. Understand."_ Lalu Ichijou Takuma menutup matanya, dan tertidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ichiru berdiri dibawah pohon besar. Wajah mirip Zero itu menatap datar pada sosok Aristokrat yang kini menghampirinya.

"Kau datang terlambat tuan muda Kuran. Seharusnya sebagai orang yang mengundang untuk bertemu datang lebih awal dari yang diundang." Ujarnya sinis. "Maaf."

"Apa _Aniki_ ku tau pertemuan kita? Dan ada apa kau memanggilku."

Kaname menggeleng. Pertemuannya dengan saudara kembar Zero memang tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda favorite-nya itu. Karena inti dari pembicaraan mereka nantinya seputar pemuda _Amethyst _itu sendiri.

"Shizuka Hiou, wanita itu masih hidup?" tanya Kaname tidak bertele-tele. Dia memang tidak ingin memperlama urusan dengan pemuda berhelai perak selain Zero itu.

Ichiru tidak menjawab. Toh, pastinya pemuda Kuran itu bisa memastikan sendiri apa jawabannya.

Kebisuan Ichiru menjawab dengan pasti pertanyaan tersebut.

Shizuka Hiou masih hidup.

"Kuharap, dia tidak menyentuh Zero, karena akulah yang akan turun tangan untuk membunuhnya." Ancam Kaname. Ichiru tersenyum sinis. "_Really lovely lover you are_,Kau pikir, buat apa aku disini." Kaname mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Kesal.

Merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, Kaname memutar langkahnya untuk pergi. "Hei." Panggil Ichiru.

Kaname terpaksa menghentikan langkah.

"Pesanku, jangan mempercayai siapapun. Termasuk kaummu sendiri."

"Heh! Terima Kasih atas peringatan barusan." Lalu Kaname berlalu meninggalkan Ichiru yang masih berdiri dibawah pohon. Matanya menatap lurus pada visual diatas sana. Sang kakak sedang melamun didalam kelas tanpa menyadari dirinya dan Kaname.

"Dan... lindungi_ Aniki_-ku." bisiknya pelan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Zero berjalan di lorong kelas. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Dan dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dari kebisingan kelas. Kepalanya masih cukup pusing untuk memikirkan apapun. Dirinya dan Ichiru pun belum saling berkomunikasi secara tatap muka. Walau dia sangat ingin. Diusap wajah putihnya,lelah. Rasa lapar yang akhir-akhir ini gencar menyerang, membuat Zero lelah secara fisik dan mental.

Atap sekolah mungkin pilihan yang sangat tepat saat ini.

Sebuah sileut seorang wanita berambut perak panjang tertangkap manik keunguannya. Matanya melebar. Sosok itu, familiar akan sosok seseorang.

Dadanya berdebar.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat.

_Siapa...?_

Sosok itu tersenyum manis.

Semakin mendekat.

"Hai...Zero-san." Sapa sosok itu dengan sebuah senyum termanis, yang tampak berbalik dipandangan mata Zero. Dadanya berdegup semakin kencang, keberaniannya menguap.

DEG

–Shizuka Hiou...!

* * *

~~Still continue~~

* * *

Bie's note:: Thanks to all reader and reviewer ^^, apologize me for long time update. Still as usual, give me some review.

Ichiou-sama:: panggilan untuk kakek Takuma Ichijou. Karena dia merupakan pemimpin klan Ichijou.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAIN**

**..**

**CHAPTER 4**

**..**

**Vampire Knight**©Hino Matsuri

* * *

( )

* * *

Hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga yang berprofesi sebagai _Vampire Hunter_ secara turun temurun bukanlah pilihan. Tidak ada seorang manusia manapun yang bisa memilih hidupnya ketika mereka dilahirkan. Begitu juga dengan Ichiru Kiryuu.

Tubuhnya dilahirkan dengan kondisi yang rentan penyakit. Masuk angin sedikit saja, dia bisa mengalami demam tinggi semalaman. Kontras dengan kondisi fisik saudara kembarnya, Zero Kiryuu.

Zero punya tubuh yang sangat sehat. Yang membuat Ichiru iri untuk hal yang satu itu.

Mereka adalah kembar. Punya wajah yang identik. Tapi dengan kondisi tubuh berbeda.

Karena kondisi tubuh lemahnya itulah, Ichiru tidak mungkin meneruskan profesi orangtuanya sebagai _Hunter_. Walau dia ingin.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya.

Zero yang kuat, sedangkan dirinya lemah.

Zero begitu bersinar, walau dengan wajah yang selalu tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Ichiru harus bersusah payah untuk menjadi kuat dan bersikap ceria agar disukai. Dia selalu berusaha. Berusaha menyamai kakak kembarnya dalam hal apapun. Walau pada akhirnya dia harus terbaring seharian di atas tempat tidur.

Dia terus berusaha menjadi seperti Kakaknya.

.

* * *

.

"Tanganmu dingin _Nii-chan,_ nyaman sekali."

"Badanmu yang terlalu panas."

Ichiru tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan sang Kakak. "aku tidak butuh kompresan di dahiku, tanganmu sudah cukup menenangkan."

"Jangan bodoh, kau butuh air hangat."

"Hu'um~"

Zero menyibakkan poni Ichiru, meraba-raba suhu tubuh adiknya yang semakin meningkat sejak tadi sore. "Kau sudah minum obatmu, Ichiru?" diliriknya beberapa bungkus obat penurun panas di meja nakas samping tempat tidur mereka.

Zero menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana demammu mau turun kalau kau tidak minum obat, bangunlah sebentar. Aku akan memberimu obat." Paksa Zero. Dia mengambil segelas air putih dan mengambil sebutir obat berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik warna-warni disekitarnya.

Ichiru menuruti perkataan _Nii-Chan_-nya.

Dia meminum obat pemberian Kakak kembarnya itu dengan riang, seolah-olah dia tidak sedang sakit saat ini.

"Aku menyayangimu _Nii-Chan_, lebih dari apapun didunia ini." Serunya, dan Zero hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ungkapan sayang Adik kembarnya itu.

.

Ichiru benar-benar menyayangi _Nii-chan_-nya.

* * *

Karena takdir, tidak seorang pun yang tahu. Termasuk Kakak beradik kembar keluarga Kiryuu itu. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh mereka, bahwa satu malam itu menjadi malam yang mengubah kehidupan mereka secara drastis kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

**BBRRRRAAKKK**

Pintu kamar mereka dibuka kasar oleh Ibu mereka yang masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Bersembunyilah kalian secepatnya! AH! Zero, bawa adikmu keruang bawah tanah rumah ini, dan ini! Bawa pistol ini bersamamu." Pinta sang Ibu. Setelah berkata begitu, Ibu mereka memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat. "Berhati-hatilah. Kami menyayangi kalian berdua." Setelah itu mereka didorong paksa untuk segera lari.

Mereka tidak sempat bertanya. Tapi mengerti situasi walau tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ibu mereka. Bahu sang Ibu yang berdarah sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan. Sedangkan Ayah mereka tidak terlihat di dalam rumah.

Zero segera menarik tangan Ichiru yang tengah demam malam itu. Berlari secepatnya menuju ruang bawah tanah rumah mereka. Ruangan tersebut adalah satu-satunya ruang yang dilindungi oleh _Segel Anti Vampire_. Dan itu artinya, rumah mereka tengah diserang oleh kaum Vampire saat ini. Kaum yang wajib mereka basmi sebagai_ Hunter_.

Ichiru terengah, oksigen diparu-parunya terasa hampir habis. Dia tidak kuat mengimbangi langkah cepat Kakaknya.

"_Nii-Chan_! Haah! Haa-ah! Ber-berhenti! Nafas-ku _ukh_!" keluhnya. Seketika Zero menghentikan larinya.

"Ichiru!" jeritnya melihat tubuh Ichiru hampir ambruk.

Ichiru kesulitan bernafas dan mendapatkan oksigen lepas di udara. Dia memegangi dada dan lehernya hanya untuk mencari pasokan oksigen ke paru-paru. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Ha-aah!" erangnya.

Zero tentu saja panik, tapi dia berusaha bersikap tenang. Ruangan bawah tanah sedikit lagi sampai, dan ini bukan saat untuknya panik. Dengan segera Zero menggendong Ichiru dipunggungnya. "Sabarlah sebentar Ichiru." Serunya sambil berlari.

_Sedikit lagi!_

Pintu bawah tanah terlihat, Zero menambah kecepatan larinya walau dengan beban tubuh Ichiru dipunggungnya.

Tapi sayang.

Tinggal selangkah menuju ruangan tersebut.

Dan langkah Zero harus terhenti oleh kemunculan seorang wanita didepannya.

Wanita berkimono putih, dengan balutan darah disekujur lengan dan juga disekitar mulutnya. Wanita berambut perak itu menyeringai.

Zero meletakkan Ichiru yang masih meringis dengan kesadaran Adiknya yang kian menipis.

Sigap, Zero mengarahkan pistol pemberian Ibunya, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya...

–**DORRR!**

Ichiru bisa mendengar suara tembakan bersamaan jeritan Kakaknya.

Dan kegelapan menyambut Ichiru setelahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ichiru yakin dia menyayangi Zero. Sangat yakin.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia iri.

Dia ingin tubuh yang sehat seperti Zero.

Dia ingin menjadi _Vampire Hunter_ yang kuat, sekuat Zero. Yang mana orang tua mereka tidak henti-hentinya memuji Zero dalam hal ini.

Dia ingin, orangtuanya memuji dirinya seperti mereka memuji Zero.

Dia ingin _Kaa-San_ dan _Tou-San_ memandangnya dengan binar bangga, bukan dengan pandangan sedih dan mengasihani.

Dia ingin seperti Zero.

"Kau ingin menjadi kuat?" sebuah suara merdu seorang wanita terdengar.

_Aku ingin kuat._

.

"Maka Aku akan memberikan darahku sebagai gantinya." Ujar wanita itu lagi.

Seperti terhipnotis, dan menuruti keinginannya untuk menjadi kuat, Ichiru meminum darah wanita itu. Tidak menyadari senyum yang kian terkembang dari wanita berkimono putih itu. Dan melupakan keberadaan Zero, atau mungkin dia menutup kenyataan bahwa kini dia terpisah dengan sang Kakak yang _mungkin_ tengah berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya sebagai manusia, mulai dari sekarang.

"_Khu-Khu-Khu_...mulai sekarang, kau adalah bidak caturku, Ichiru Kiryuu."

Lalu wanita itupun tertidur, dalam tidur yang panjang setelah memberikan sebagian darahnya. Kimononya bersimbah darah, karena tembakan yang dilayangkan Zero padanya.

Mata Ichiru terbelalak.

"Shizuka-_sama_!" pekiknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dalam hidup ini, tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Begitupun Ichiru.

Bosan dengan tubuh lemahnya, dia pun nekat menguji tubuhnya sendiri dengan berjalan diam-diam di tengah salju yang turun perlahan pagi itu.

Tertatih dan merasa lelah, dia duduk dibawah pohon yang telah mengering dan tidak berdaun yang kini tertutup salju pada bagian ranting-ranting. Nafasnya memburu, _Hipotermia_ menyerang tubuhnya.

_Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini!_

Ditengah rasa dingin yang menyerang, saat itulah, Ichiru bertemu wanita berkimono itu. Rambut perak panjang yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menutupi wajah putih wanita itu.

Awalnya Ichiru gentar dan takut. Wanita itu lebih terlihat seperti hantu. Dan memang jenis wanita tersebut bukan juga manusia.

Tapi melihat wanita itu menangis, menyurutkan rasa takut Ichiru setelahnya. Dia mendekati wanita itu.

"Nona, ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sedikit gugup. Wanita itu merespon. Pandangannya berubah tajam. Tapi kesedihan diwajah wanita itu tidak bisa ditutupinya.

Wanita itu adalah seorang yang sangat cantik.

Dan Ichiru terpana.

Dia semakin mendekati wanita itu. Rasa takutnya menguap, dia menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir dipipi putih wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan menangis." Hiburnya.

Wanita itu, yang awalnya memandang Ichiru dengan benci, kini sedikit melembut. Dia menggenggam jemari Ichiru yang masih menghapus airmatanya. Sebuah ungkapan terima kasih yang tidak terucap.

Anak kecil itu, sedikit mengusir kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kepercayaan bisa saja luntur karena suatu hal atau karena suatu sebab. Tapi rasa sayang tidak akan pernah luntur begitu saja.

Itu yang diyakini Ichiru sampai saat ini hingga dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tangguh. Dia mempercayai Shizuka-_sama_-nya. Sampai-sampai Ichiru rela melakukan apapun termasuk mencari tubuh pengganti yang cocok buat wanita yang pantas dia sebut majikannya. Karena wanita itulah Ichiru bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Darah yang diberikan Shizuka padanya membuat tubuhnya menjadi sangat sehat dan kuat melebihi kekuatan fisik manusia normal. Mungkin pengaruh dari darah _Pureblood _wanita itu. Dia berterima kasih untuk semua itu. Jadi sebut saja pengabdiannya merupakan suatu tindakan balas budi.

Sebuah pertanyaan besar kenapa dia tidak digigit menjadi Level E seperti Kakanya, alih-alih malah diselamatkan oleh Shizuka-_sama_.

Tapi, kepercayaannya mulai goyah semenjak kedatangan pria itu. Pria _manipulatif_ itu bernama Rido. Seorang yang eksistensinya seharusnya lenyap beberapa tahun lalu.

Pria yang licik. Yang mengajak Shizuka-_sama_-nya bersekutu. Dan sayangnya, semua hal yang mereka rencanakan berhubungan dengan Kakak kembarnya, Zero Kiryuu.

Kedua orang itu hendak menggunakan Zero untuk mencapai tujuan mereka.

Dan itu semua sudah mereka rencanakan sejak lama.

Membuat kepercayaan Ichiru luntur begitu saja. Dia berusaha memutar otaknya demi menyelamatkan Zero, berkonspirasi diam-diam dibelakang kedua _Vampire_ itu.

Karena dia menyayangi Zero lebih besar dari rasa percayanya terhadap Shizuka-_sama_-nya_._

* * *

Mata violetnya mencari-cari sosok sang Kakak, dia sudah mencari sejak bel istirahat berbunyi tapi tidak menemukan sosok Zero dimanapun. Dia sudah mencari di tempat-tempat yang sering Zero kunjungi, tapi hasilnya _nihil_.

Zero tidak ada dimanapun.

Padahal ada banyak hal yang harus mereka bicarakan.

Termasuk tentang _Shizuka-sama_.

.

.

.

Shizuka-sama!

Langkah Ichiru terhenti. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

_Jangan katakan kalau..._

Seketika itu juga, Ichiru berbalik arah menuju kesuatu tempat. Tempat dimana kemungkinan besar Kakak kembarnya berada.

.

* * *

.

Kain memeriksa beberapa lembar laporan yang dia terima. Tugas yang Kaname-_sama_ berikan padanya beberapa waktu lalu telah mendapatkan hasilnya. Dia harus segera memberikan laporan tersebut pada kepala klan Kuran itu.

Di salah satu lembar laporan, membuat Kain terbelalak. Kertas itu diremasnya.

_Brengsek!_

Jadi Dewan Senat diam-diam sudah merencanakan sebuah konspirasi melawan Kuran!

.

* * *

.

.

Yuuki mendesah. Dia berjalan disekitar taman belakang sekolah lalu berhenti untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang yang tersedia.

Akhir-akhir ini, sebuah mimpi buruk menghantui tidur malamnya. Mimpi itu bahkan terasa nyata.

Didalam mimpi, dimana dia masih sangat kecil berlari ditengah salju. Seseorang yang tidak dia kenal mengejarnya, padahal orang tersebut berjalan dengan langkah yang teratur dan pelan. Tapi Yuuki merasa dikejar-kejar dan akan tertangkap dengan mudah.

_Aku harus lari dan tidak boleh tertangkap!_

"_Hime-sama~"_

Suara teduh yang berat memanggilnya di dalam mimpi. Suara seorang pria.

Yuuki merasa mengenal pria didalam mimpinya melalui suara yang didengarnya.

_Tapi siapa?_

.

"Hei!" sebuah panggilan dan tepukan ringan dibahu mengejutkan Yuuki. Segera ditolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Aidou tersenyum lebar padanya.

_Senpai_-nya dari _Night Class_ itu menghampiri dan ikut duduk disampingnya. _Senpai_ yang akrab dipanggil dengan sebutan _Idol-senpai_ itu selalu menunjukkan aura positif dan ceria. Membuat orang lain yang berada disekitar Aidou turut dalam _euforia_-nya. Walau kenyataannya, Aidou adalah _Vampire._

"Anak gadis tidak baik melamun di siang bolong begini, bisa-bisa kaum _Vampire_ menyerangmu." Canda Aidou. Penerus klan Hanabusa itu menarik pipi kiri Yuuki pelan.

Yuuki meringis.

"Ada apa Yuuki-_chan_? Kulihat sedari tadi kau lesu." Tanya Aidou spontan. Pemuda itu tidak pernah sungkan dan berbasa-basi. Apa yang dia pikirkan, akan dengan cepat diutarakannya.

"Hanya teringat mimpi buruk beberapa hari ini." Ujar Yuuki. Berada disamping pemuda periang itu, mampu membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang. "Mimpi buruk ne, Huum~ " setelah itu, Aidou meletakkan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala Yuuki.

"Jangan dipikirkan Yuuki-_chan_, itu hanyalah mimpi. Dari pada memikirkan mimpi buruk yang hanya sekedar bunga tidur, lebih baik kau ikut dengan ku ke kantin. Ayo!" ajaknya memaksa Yuuki dengan menarik tangannya.

"Kau pasti lapar."

Yuuki tidak bisa menolak. Dia mengikuti arah langkah sang _Senpai_.

Mungkin ucapan _Aidou-senpai_ ada benarnya. Itu semua cuma mimpi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Malam datang menggantikan siang.

Iris _violet_ itu terbuka, terganggu sinar bulan yang memaksa matanya untuk segera membuka kelopak matanya.

Tubuhnya terlonjak menyadari kedua pergelangan tangannya sudah terikat rantai yang membuat kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak dari posisi sekarang.

Terikat dengan tangan diatas kepala. Dan posisi itu sungguh membuat lengannya mati rasa. Zero berusaha menarik paksa rantai itu, sayangnya, tarikan itu malah menyebabkan pergelangan tangannya lecet.

Dia mencoba mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya sebelum dia terikat seperti ini.

Lorong sekolah yang sepi.

Kemunculan sosok yang mirip dengan _Vampire_ wanita berkimono yang mengubahnya menjadi Level E sepuluh tahun lalu.

Lalu sebuah pukulan dibelakang kepala yang mengakibatkan kesadarannya hilang.

_Shit!_

_Apa-apaan ini!_

Dia terikat dalam sebuah ruangan yang kemungkinan sebuah gudang kosong, dengan tumpukan jerami kering di lantai. Serta beberapa kotak kayu yang tidak berisi. Hanya kotak kosong bekas penyimpanan botol minuman.

Zero tidak ingat pernah melihat gudang seperti ini. Gudang ini luput dari pengamatannya, selama dia mengitari sekolah waktu patroli malam hari menjalani tugasnya sebagai Komite Kedisiplinan yang menjaga keamaan kedua _Dorm_ ,dia tidak pernah menemukan gudang ini.

**.**

**KRIEET**

**.**

Pintu berbahan kayu itu terbuka, lalu langkah teratur terdengar masuk.

.

**BLAAMM**

**.**

Dan pintu tersebut tertutup kembali. Seorang pria berdiri didepan pintu, sosoknya samar terlihat karena kondisi gudang yang temaram dan minim cahaya, hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalu celah ventilasi atas.

"Siapa kau!" desis Zero.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar, mendekati Zero yang berdiri terikat. Sehingga wajah pria itu bisa dia lihat dengan jelas.

Pria itu terlihat mirip dengan Kuran, tapi berbeda. Dia sudah pasti lebih dewasa. Dan memiliki aura yang menakutkan dibalik senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Jemari pria itu terangkat untuk mengelus pipi pucat Zero. "Lama tidak berjumpa Zero-_chan_."

Zero menatap tajam, dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, "Brengsek! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"_My..My_..Zero-_chan_. Beginikah sikapmu terhadap Tuan-mu? Apa Kurosu itu mengajarkanmu jadi begini kurang ajarnya? Zero-ku yang dulu sangat manis."

Tuan? Zero-nya?

_Apa lagi ini!_

"Jangan bercanda." Desis Zero

Pria yang adalah Rido itu menarik dagu Zero mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Sepuluh tahun, dan Kau tumbuh jadi begini cantik." Bisiknya. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Zero bisa melihat manik pria itu ternyata begitu hitam, sehitam langit kala malam. Sepasang mata yang menakutkan.

Alis Zero menukik tajam, menunjukkan raut tidak suka.

"Sepuluh tahun sudah cukup, dan sebentar lagi saat yang ditunggu akan tiba. Saatnya tiba nanti, jadilah _senjata _yang patuh padaku."

"_Tsk_, apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku tidak mengerti." Bentak Zero, tangannya berontak berharap rantai itu putus bila dia melakukan itu. Sayang itu hanya perbuatan yang sia-sia.

"Apa kau lupa pada rasa darahku sepuluh tahun lalu Zero-chan? Ah~ jangan bilang Kurosu sialan itu menghapus ingatanmu sepuluh tahun lalu, dia tidak pernah tidak menghalangiku."

"Ap-apa maksudmu!"

"Dewan Senat Vampire dan Asosiasi Hunter akan melakukan pertemuan tiga hari lagi, tepat dimana bulan purnama penuh yang keseribu muncul, mereka bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan Kaname dan setelah itu sesuai rencana yang sudah ku siapkan sejak dulu, maka para Vampire dan juga Manusia akan ada berada dibawah kendaliku."

_Asosiasi Hunter dan Dewan senat bekerja sama?_

"Bicaramu omong kosong! Vampire dan Hunter tidak mungkin,"

"Jangan berpikir _naif_, apa kau pikir Asosisasi bodoh itu benar-benar menjalankan tugas mereka memburu kaum **Kami**? Heh! Mereka itu sama saja busuknya dengan para Dewan Senat." Ejek Rido. Wajah meremehkan dan juga tampak kebencian mendalam dari pancaran sinar mata hitamnya itu.

Rido kembali menatap Zero.

Jemari Rido turun ke bahu Zero, dimana sebuah tato penyegel tercetak disana. Jari telunjuknya bermain di kulit bahu pemuda _Silverette_ itu. Mengelus-elus dengan gerakan pelan. Entah sejak kapan, kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang dan mencakar tato tersebut. Tubuh Zero meringis menahan sakit. Darah keluar dari luka cakaran yang Rido timbulkan, mengeluarkan aroma manis yang sanggup membuat Zero bergetar. Insting buasnya sebagai Level E bangkit, padahal itu adalah darahnya sendiri.

Rido tersenyum puas.

Dijilatinya luka cakaran itu, membuat Zero menggeliat.

"Darahmu memang benar-benar manis." Lalu taring Rido menancap pada leher Zero. Tubuh Zero menegang, sejenak mati rasa. Lidahnya kelu untuk berteriak. Bisa dirasakan nadi disekitar lehernya berdenyut dan sedotan kuat dari taring pria yang ternyata seorang _Vampire_ itu benar-benar sakit.

Lalu potongan-potongan ingatan ketika dia kecil berputar. Ingatan sepuluh tahun lalu, setelah penyerangan dari Shizuka Hiou. "Ingatlah Zero-chan, kau harus segera mengingatnya.." bisik Rido ditelinga Zero

Mengingat apa?

.

* * *

"_Kau kah? Kau kah yang ditakdirkan sebagai senjata penghancur, tidak disangka berasal dari Klan Kiryuu. Kembar Kiryuu yang terlarang."_

* * *

Kembar Kiryuu ya ... dia ingat, sewaktu kecil ketika mengikuti Ayahnya ke pertemuan Asosiasi para Hunter, ada segelintir yang berbisik tentang Kembar Kiryuu yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada. Tapi dia menganggap itu hanyalah gosip tidak penting, toh nyatanya, Ayah dan Ibunya serta petinggi Asosiasi tidak pernah meributkan tentang Dirinya dan Adik kembarnya. Jadi dia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan omongan-omongan tersebut.

Lalu, sehari sebelum pembantaian yang dilakukan Shizuka Hiou. Zero bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan berambut hitam sebahu. Dengan senyum teduh yang terkembang dikedua sudut bibirnya.

Ah, kenapa bisa dia lupa. Kejadian yang sebenarnya sepuluh tahun lalu, sehari sebelum tragedi keluarga Kiryuu.

* * *

"_Minumlah...dengan begitu, Kau telah menjadi senjataku selamanya. Darahku yang sudah mengalir dalam tubuhmu, pada akhirnya akan kembali mencari Tuan-nya."_

* * *

Juga rasa darah pria ini. Darah yang dia berikan setelah gigitan dari Shizuka, darah pertama dari _Pureblood _yang mempertahankan eksistensi manusianya. Walau waktu kecil dulu, dia tidak pernah tahu bahkan melupakannya. Dia berpikir bahwa darah Kaname lah yang justru mempertahankan eksistensi manusianya.

.

* * *

"_Sampai saatnya tiba, lupakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Sebagai seorang Ayah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau kembali mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku hanya ingin kau dan Yuuki hidup bahagia, tapi...". _Setelah berkata begitu, sebuah cahaya putih keluar dari telapak tangan Ayah angkatnya, Kaien Kurosu. Dan dia pun melupakan sebagian ingatan sepuluh tahun lalu.

Dia bersyukur tidak mengingatnya. Hatinya lega.

.

Potongan-potongan ingatan yang membaur. Memilah-milah kejadian yang terjadi. Lalu dia tersadar, potongan-potongan yang hilang tersebut memang sebaiknya tidak usah saja kembali diingat. Karena itu sama saja membuat Zero menyadari, arti keberadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya –

–hanyalah sebuah senjata sejak awal.

.

Manik violet itu menatap kosong selepas taring Rido menarik diri dari gigitan dilehernya.

Rido menangkup wajah Zero, "Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali, Zero-ku?"

Violet itu kehilangan binarnya. Membuat keindahan dari imitasi _Amethyst_ itu hilang. Zero tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, sepertinya, hisapan dari taring Rido turut menghisap jiwanya. Praktis, dia seperti sebuah boneka manusia.

.

* * *

"_Ingatanmu akan kembali utuh, bila 'Dia' menggigitmu."_

* * *

_._

Siapapun! Tolong aku!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Its continued)**

* * *

**Bie's notes::**

Mau curhat sedikit, sebenernya ini chapter udah selesai dari kemaren-kemaren, tapi...filenya ilang!#stressberat. Dan aq terpaksa mengetik ulang dengan sisa ingatan-ingatan ketikan yang tersisa di memori otak, jadi hasilnya kurang lebih seperti ini lah adanya...#jrengjreng.

Seperti biasa...butuh review, kritik, saran bahkan flame kalau perlu. Kalau memang gak bagus, kasi tau gak bagusnya dimana ya ^^


End file.
